Yakuza Princess
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: What if Minato had a little sister. That sister is Revy! What happens when Revy learns that she is an aunt and her niece has gone though hell? What happens when Naruto finds put her family has a very dark secret and past and she is more then just a Clan Princess and Heiress? But, a yakuza princess? Rating M. It's Revy enough said.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been swimming around in my head and I figure why the hell not.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Black Lagoon.**

 **Yakuza Princess**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Take a closer look**

Revy was laying down on the couch looking out the window of the Black Lagoon office. _'I wonder how my brother has been? It's been a few years since I have heard from him and last I knew his wife was going to have a baby.'_ She was thinking to herself as Rock walked into the office.

Rock dropped a few letters and a package down on Dutch's desk as he saw Revy just hanging out and Dutch just raised an eyebrow to him.

"I got the mail and when I was walking up the steps a strange little orange toad appeared before me and handed me this package. As well he jumped on my shoulder and keeps glaring at me." Said Rock as he nervously looked at the little orange toad.

This snapped Revy out of her thoughts and shot up looking over at the toad.

"It's been 14 years! Why haven't I heard from you Toads!" Revy yelled as the small Orange toad with a navy blue vest jumped onto the desk next to the package.

"Hey! Don't blame me. I can't help that Rueikichi was scared of you." Yelled the little toad.

Dutch and Rock both look like a pair of fishes.

"Why would Rueikichi be scared of me?" Ask Revy as she crossed her arms and began glaring at the small toad.

"I don't know. Maybe because you shot at him last time and he knew if he came to tell you what happen 14 years ago. You would have killed him. So, my father sent me and told me to tell you: "Revy Namikaze. Your brother Minato and his wife Kushina had a daughter on October 10th. 14 years ago. But, after she was born the village was attacked and your brother and his wife died. They left their daughter behind. The most troubling and heart breaking thing to tell you is. It was the Kyūbi no Kitsune that attacked and killed them both. Before Minato died he sealed the Kyūbi into his daughter Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Said the little toad as he watched the woman before him.

Revy's eyes had widen with terror, fear, hate, sorrow and lastly hope. "Tell me. What's your name?" She asked.

"I am Gamakichi and your sensei Jirayia is calling you back to the village. He figures you had your fun playing Yakuza with theses fools." Said Gamakichi as he pushed the box's to her.

Revy grinned as she looked at the box. It had her name on it with a little drawing of Jirayia on the corning doing the peace sign. She sighed as she pulled a kunai from her boot.

Both Rock and Dutch watched her. They have never seen her with this weapon before.

' _Seems Revy been holding back on me. Wonder what else she is hiding?'_ Thought Dutch as he watched the woman before him.

Revy sliced the package open to see a couple scrolls and photos of a young blonde with purple locks up in a ponytail. She had ocean blue eyes with three whiskers on each cheeks. She had on an orange tank top black mesh short sleeve top on under with black shorts with mesh leggings going to her knees and black combat boots that went up to her calf. She also had black bandages wrapped around her hands going up to her elbows and on her legs going up just a little past her boot. She was like a mini copy of Revy.

Revy placed the picture down so Dutch took the picture as Rock stood behind him. "She looks like you Revy." Said Rock.

"I don't think the world could handle another two hands." Said Dutch as he placed the photo back down.

Revy just rolled her eyes and looked at all the other photos. She took one of the scrolls and began reading it.

' _Revy, if your reading this. It's true I died. I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to go with you after the 3_ _rd_ _war. But, I couldn't and also. I couldn't fallow in our Uncles footsteps as Yakuza._

 _Please forgive me for leaving you._

 _I only ask of one thing from you. Could you look after my daughter? If sensei isn't able to. Could you step in and watch over Naruto for Kushina and I?_

 _I know it is a lot to ask of you. I know you have been enjoying your time with Black Lagoon. But, your family needs you. Your niece needs you. So, please._

 _Love your brother Minato_

A single tear rolled down Revy's cheek. Yeah the last time they talked she was mad at him. But, she couldn't hate him. No, he was her big brother and he would always take her with him to training and a few of those horrid D-Rank missions. _'Wonder if that cat Tora is still around?'_ She mussed to herself. As a wicked grin graced her lips.

She placed the scroll down and picked up the second open and bite her thumb and ran blood over the seal.

' _Revy,_

 _I know your going to kill me for not telling you sooner. But, like you. I just found out Minato's daughter survive that night. As now I have taken over her training. She has entered the Chuuni exams and made it to the final stage. Today is day one of training._

 _I am waiting for your arrive to tell Naruto the truth about her parents and about you._

 _Gamakichi will bring you back to the village. But, know this Naruto will not want to leave. For she dreams to become Hokage one day like her father. So, it will be up to you if you will stay or leave._

 _Naruto has spent the last 14 years of her life alone and ignored by the villagers. For they fear what she holds inside.'_

 _Jirayia_

Revy closed the scroll and throw it at the wall. She yelled at the top of her lungs as she glared at the little orange toad. "Tell Rueikichi he is dead." She said in a scary calm voice.

"Nah, pops sat on him this morning after finding out after all this time he knew that the girl was still alive." Said Gamakichi.

"Damn Bunta." Growled Revy.

"Ummm…Revy." Said Rock a little scared to speak.

Revy's stone cold eyes rested on the man. "What Rock?"

"What's going on?" Asked Rock as he was now sweating bullets.

"What's going on? I'll tell you. I'm returning home to the Elemental Nations to raise my niece." Said Revy as she glared at Rock.

This made Dutch speak up. "You leave and Black Lagoon will never be the same."

"Yeah, well I don't give a damn. I have other more important things to handle." Said Revy as she glared at her boss and friend.

"Fine." Said Dutch. He knew he wasn't going to win. "Safe travels." He told her with a smirk.

Rock looked at both of them. "Could I go with?" He asked out of the blue.

"Rock, we can go see Revy in a months time. I have been to where she is from for a couple of jobs." Said Dutch as he looked at Revy as she just nodded her head.

"Then I'll see you guys in one month time in the Leaf for the final round of the exams." Said Revy as she gathered the two scrolls and photos and picked up Gamakichi.

They both left the office and went to the second floor to her room. "Let me pack."

"Fine, just don't forget your forehead protector. You'll needed it." Said Gamakichi as he jumped onto the messy bed.

' _Of all the days to think of my brother.'_ Though Revy as she pulled out a large purple scroll and unrolled it. She pushed a little chakra into it and out in a poof of smoke appeared an outfit.

She grabbed it and the soap next to it and disappear into her bathroom.

Gamakichi looked around the room. He saw several bags of chips sitting on the nightstand and hooped over. He looked at the flavors and grabbed the BBQ flavored one. He sat back on the pillow and ate.

After 30 minutes Revy reappeared and saw Gamakichi asleep with a chip hanging out of his mouth. "Time to wake up runt."

He jumped up and looked around and rested his eyes on her. "Geez it took you long enough."

Revy walked over to her somewhat cracked full length mirror. She pulled her long purple hair into a ponytail and looked over her black sleeveless top with matching mesh armor and her black shorts with matching black mesh armor leggings that went to her knee and her black high calf boots. She also had black bandage going up to where her knee length leggings end and black bandages going from her hand to her elbow with black fingerless gloves. She turned to her bed and grabbed her black Jonin vest and slipped it on with putting on a black belt with holsters. She grabbed the two Cutlass 9mm guns sitting on the scroll. She holstered the guns and grabbed her kunai pouch and other pouch and put them on. She looked at her black metal forehead protector. The swirl leaf was in purple. She slowly traced her finger over it. She then tied it to her neck like a choker.

She went around the room sealing all her things.

After 2 hours she was ready to return and raise a little hell.

 **Hidden Leaf**

Jirayia looked to be on edge. Gamakichi hadn't returned yet and he feared Revy might have shot him.

' _Bunta will have my hid if she killed his son.'_ Thought Jirayia as he paced around the training field he was at with Naruto.

Said girl was sparing with Pa as Ma watched from the sidelines next to Jirayia.

"He will be fine Jirayia-chan. If anyone going to be shot by that girl. It will be that for Rueikichi for never telling her." Said Ma as she jumped onto Jirayia's shoulder.

In the middle of the training field Naruto was slowly getting her mother style down. **Fist of the whirlpool** was a little tricky. She had learned early on that she needed to working on her flexibility.

At the moment Pa had Naruto standing on her hands trying to stand completely straight.

"Jiji, can I take a break?" Whined Naruto as she lost her balance once again and fell flat on her face.

"Naru-chan. You almost had it. But, alright take a 15 minute break." Said Pa as he turned to the others.

Naruto sat up and crossed her legs and looked up to the sky leaning back on her hands behind her.

' _Wow! I can't believe this. I have the same summons as the 4_ _th_ _.'_ Thought Naruto as she smiled to herself. She was getting closer to her dream of being Hokage.

Jirayia walked over to her. "Well brat your doing pretty good." He told her as he handed her a bottle water. He sat down an his smile turned serious.

"Naruto. I need to tell you who your father was. Also you have an aunt still alive." Said Jirayia as he studied the blonde next to him.

She was taking a drink of water when Jirayia dropped the bomb on her. She began to choke.

"W-what?" Asked Naruto with wide eyes.

He just nodded to her. With a deep breath he faced the girl.

"Your father was Minato Namikaze." Said Jirayia.

Her eyes grew huge. "You mean the 4th?" She questioned him.

He nodded his head to her. "Yes, like I told you. Your mother was Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki. She was the Princess of the Uzumaki Clan and how your father was the last heir to the Namikaze clan. Well beside his sister. That also makes you the Heiress of that clan." Jirayia told her. He held a frown on his face.

Naruto slowly nodded her head. "So, I was never told of who my parents were because of Iwa, Kumo, Kiri?" She asked to only get a nodded from the man.

"But, with your Aunt returning you are allowed to take your place as Princess of both clans." Jirayia told her.

Before anything else could be said there was a poof of smoke just 5ft in front of them.

As the smoke cleared there stood a woman medium built with long purple hair in a ponytail and dressed just like Naruto besides the Jonin vest and a pissed off look on her face and two strange weapons on both her hips.

Said woman looked around the field to come eye to eye with Jirayia.

"You old bastard." Said Revy.

Naruto's jaw drop open.

"Nice to see you too Revy Namikaze." Said Jirayia as he grinned at the now named woman.

"Ero-sannin whose that?" Asked Naruto as she jumped up to her feet looked the woman before her.

Revy tilted her head and a cocky smile crossed her lips. "I am your Aunt runt."

Naruto's eyes only grew wider.

' _This woman is my Aunt?'_ Thought Naruto.

' _ **Be careful kit. That woman I'd dangerous and you can see the ice cold killer she is in her eyes.'**_ Said Kumara as the great fox was on guard to protect his kit anyway he can from this cold woman.

' _Yeah, I can tell. She isn't like anyone we have met. Well maybe that Gaara kid.'_ Said Naruto.

 **Oxxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxkxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Well who would have seen that?**

 **I'm testing the water with this cross over.**

 **So be honest**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glade this story has a good take to it.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Surprise, Family, Exam, Insane Redhead**

Revy looks Naruto over as she circled the girl. "You do look like my moron of a brother and his hot temper girlfriend." She told the blonde as she smirked at the girl.

Naruto looked up at her Aunt. She for once didn't know what to say.

"Tell me kid. What do you want to be when you grow up?" Asked Revy as she stopped her circling her like a predator.

"I-I want to be a strong ninja that is respected for my skill. Not treated like shit because what is sealed my gut." Growled out Naruto. She was getting annoyed with this woman before her.

She smirks at the girl in front of her. "Good, you have a strong will and you will need that to live in this crazy world." Revy told the girl.

"Come on let's go. I'm hungry and I have to report to that old jackass." Said Revy as she sighed.

Jirayia looked at the young woman. "Still the same huh?" He asked as he grabbed his scroll and helped Naruto to her feet.

Revy just smirked as they left Jirayia's private training ground. They walked back to the village. As they walked Revy looked around and studied the villagers around her. She saw a few cold glared directed at Naruto.

' _Bastards. Just wait.'_ Thought Revy as a dark smirk graced her lips.

"Let's talk to the old man and then grab something some ramen." Said Naruto as she smiled at her Aunt and Jirayia.

As they walked up to the Hokage Tower Revy saw the stone face and laughed to herself. _'They really put your ugly mug up there.' She thought._

As the pushed the door to the building open a tan and purple blur was seen and a click was heard.

Hugging the dear life out of Revy was Anko with a gun in her face.

"Is that away to greet your best friend." Pouted Anko as she spoke to Revy.

"Just be happy I didn't shot." Said Revy as she hugged Anko back.

Both Jirayia and Naruto just sweat dropped at the twos antics.

"Where the hell have you been?" Asked Anko as she hung off of Revy's back as the group went into the tower and up to the old man's office.

"Play Yakuza and then mercenary for hire." Said Revy as she shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't anything important.

A few ninjas in the hallway turned to look at the two purplettes as they went down the hallway.

The collected thought was. _'What the hell?'_

"So, you going to show the local Yakuza whose boss again?" Asked Anko as she jumped off of Revy's back and was now walking next to her.

"Yakuza?" Asked Naruto as she thought about the word. "Like that troll Gato Kakashi, I, and Zabuza took out in the Land of Wave?"

Revy looked over at her niece. "What the hell did that little troll do?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Took over a country. turned them into slaves addicted to drug and made prostitutes out of woman and children." Said Naruto as she look down to the floor. The memories of the cages and bed she found woman chain to still made her physically sick.

Revy looked enraged at this. "Where is that troll now?" She asked just above a whisper.

Naruto looked at her. "At the bottom of the sea with his head cut off." She answered.

The group walked passed the old man's secretary to the door.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK IN THERE!" Yelled the woman.

Revy turned to her. "I will do as I fucking please you old bitch." With that said Revy walked into the office to see the old Hokage looking up from his paperwork at the sounds of yelling coming from outside of his office.

Before anyone knew what happen two shots rang out in the office. One bullet look like small fire ball and the second one was a ball of water. Both shots hit the stack of paper on the desk. An explosion of paper, fire, and water went everywhere.

"KAMI DAMMIT REVY! YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT IS GOING TO TAKE ME TO DO ALL THAT DAMN PAPERWORK AGAIN?" Yelled Sarutobi.

"Call it fucking payback for not sending word to me 14 years ago you old bastard." Growled out Revy.

The ANBU in the office surround Revy and sweat dropped at her.

"Stand down." Said Sarutobi as he looked at all his hard work go up in flames.

The six ANBU stepped away from the purple hair woman and went back into the shadows.

"Man Commander Dragon has been slacking on his training of those fools." Commented Revy as she could still see where they hid.

"So, I see Jirayia called you back home? You also know this puts you back in active duty?" Asked Sarutobi.

Revy glared at him and put her guns away. "Yeah, I know. But I should have been called sooner." She growled out the last part.

"No one knew where you went and the only way was to us a toad to find you. I thought word was sent to you all those years ago." Said Sarutobi as he took out his pipe and packed it and slowly began to take a poof.

She glared at him even more. "Well as you can tell. That damn toad never showed up." She told him.

"Old man. You knew I had family still and you never told me?" Asked Naruto as a tear slid down her left cheek.

With a sad look and a heavy sigh he spoke. "I never told you. For one I didn't know if she got the message and the other is that if she did get it and didn't want anything to do with you. So, I felt it was best to spare you the heartache of knowing and feeling that she never loved or cared for you." Said Sarutobi as he look over at Revy.

"Yeah, I guess he is right. Anyways 14 years ago I was in the middle of the Yakuza war anyways." Said Revy looking away.

"How's your Uncle doing Revy?" Asked Sarutobi.

She grinned looking at him. "He is 6ft under. That is why I was at war. I was forced to become the boss and many just wanted me to produce an heir so they could train the child. But, things went south and I had a friend that was ex-Russian military come in and clean house. For now I have her handling things for me. But, it does look like I'll have to call her to come clean house for me here as well." Said Revy as a sadist grin crossed her lips.

Anko just grinned. "You know Ibiki has missed you." She told her friend.

Naruto just sweat dropped. _'She is friend with those two insane examiners.'_ She thought to herself.

"You crazy Proctor you almost took my eye at the beginning of the 2nd exam." Growled Naruto as she looked at Anko.

"If I wanted to take your eye I would have. I only wanted your blood for annoying me." Said Anko as she grinned at Naruto.

Revy's eyes became cold as she pulled Anko into a headlock. "You should know better to throw a weapon at Namikaze Anko." Said Revy in an icy sweet tone.

This made the room drop over 10 degrees and sent a chill down everyone's back.

"I'm sorry Revy. I didn't know. All I knew about her was she had the Kyūbi in her. Also I didn't attack her cuz of that. She was mocking me." Whined Anko from the headlock.

Revy dropped Anko to the floor like a bag of potatoes. She looked at Naruto. "Why did you mock that crazy bitch?" She question.

Naruto look down a little sheepish. "I got bored and Anko was going on and on about nothing important. So, I started mocking her movement and what she was saying. I had a few of my friends laughing. Even Shino let out a chuckle." She answered as she looked up to meet Revy's eyes.

"Yeah your like your mother." Said Revy with a heavy sigh.

Jirayia just laughed at that fact. "Naruto was a genius like her father but an evil genius when it came to pranks like her mother." He informed Revy.

Revy just smirked. She was going to have some fun with this girl. _'Wonder if her stealth skills are better then these fools.'_ She mused to herself.

"Well Revy. You can become a Jonin or go back to your rank as ANBU Captain. It's more your call." Said the Hokage as he watched her as the thought about something.

"Whose Naruto's sensei and who are her teammates?" Asked Revy.

Whatever the old man tells her from this point out will effect what rank she takes.

With a poof of smoke the old man spoke. "Kakashi Hatake. Your brothers old student. As for teammates…. Sasuke Uchida and Sakura Haruno."

Revy watched Naruto the whole time and saw her body language. She could tell that team had a lot of conflict among its teammates and maybe sensei.

"Second question. Who out of those three made it to the final round of the exams?" Asked Revy.

"Sasuke-teme and me. But, Kakashi-sensei dumped me on a closet prevy and took that damn teme to train. Saying Sasuke needed him more then I did. For Kami-sake I'm fighting a freaking Hyūga!" Yelled Naruto.

Revy's eye twitched at the new piece of information. Even Anko looked pissed.

"That kid almost killed his own clan heiress in the preliminary match after the second stage." Said Anko.

"I want to be added to Naruto's team as a co-sensei. I want to see what this asshole has been teaching my niece and the other two bastards." Growled Revy.

"Revy after the 3rd stage of the exam maybe 3 month after. I will be taking Naruto on as my Apprentice and will be teaching her everything I know." Said Jirayia as he handed over the paperwork to his old sensei.

"From everything Naruto, Zabuza, his son Haku have told me. Kakashi plays favorite to the last Uchida and ignored Naruto and the fan girl." Jirayia said as he turned back to face Revy.

"Pretty much. When I'm done with my annoying team. I go meet up with Zabuza and Haku to train some more. Zabuza is training me with his sword and has ordered one to be made like it for me. As well as Kiri silent kill he loves so much to do." Said Naruto as she smiled.

"Kakashi is so dead." Said Revy as a wicked smirk could be seen on her.

 **Elsewhere**

Kakashi felt as if someone had walked over his grave.

Sasuke looked over at his sensei. "What wrong with you?" He asked looking a little annoyed.

Kakashi eye smiled. "Oh nothing. Just a little low on chakra." Was all he could come up with.

"Whatever." Said Sasuke as he went back to working on his justsu.

 **Back with Revy**

"Fine, I'll have the paperwork ready by tomorrow afternoon. Naruto will introduce you to her other teammate." Said Sarutobi as he pulled out the documents needed.

"Fine. But know this. I will not teach the others shit if they can't prove themselves. That girl that is a fan girl will meet Anko's snakes. I do not have time for that. If we can break her the better. But, Kakashi will also be cleaning up his act." Said Revy as she turned to leave.

The others didn't say a word. The just fallowed behind her.

Once outside of the tower they saw Team 8 and 10 along with Sakura just standing out front talking.

Sakura saw Naruto and looked at the girl with anger. "Naruto-baka! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MESS UP SASUKE-KUN'S TRAINING WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Shrieked the pinkette.

The others turned to see what the hell was happening and paled with they saw Jirayia and a purple hair woman between him and Anko. Anko was on the ground rolling in laughter.

"Who the fuck are you to talk to Naruto in that way?" Growled Revy as her hand was inching closer to her guns.

Sakura being the dumbass fan girl she is spoke again. Even Ino tried stopping her from speaking. "I'm that losers teammate. Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Who am I? Who am I? Did they not teach you about true kunoichi was in the damn Academy?" Asked Revy with a tck mark on her forehead.

"We learnt about Tsunade-sama." Said Sakura not getting the point of the question.

Revy looked at Jirayia who only shook his head and the two other Jonin standing with the kids gave the same answer.

"Umm… Your Revy Namikaze also known as the purple death. In the war along with your brother Minato Namikaze you two took out over 3000 Shinobi troops form Iwa and Kumo." Said the shy Hinata.

Everyone looked to the shy girl as she sunk into her jacket to hide her blushing face.

"Yes, I am the Purple Death Revy Namikaze. But, I am also known as Two Hands as she pulled out her guns. In a flash of purple Revy was standing before Sakura with both her guns pressed against the girls very large forehead. "That forehead of yours makes a lovely target." She told the now cowering girl.

"Sooo….cool I want to learn to do that." Said Naruto as she watched Revy do the thunder God flash step.

Revy looked over her shoulder. "That is one of the things you will be learning in Revy Boot camp." She told the blonde.

"W-why ar-are y-you m-mad I c-called N-Naruto n-names?" stammered Sakura as all color left her body.

"Hmm.." Revy looked down at the pinkette that was about to piss herself. "Why did I get mad? What did I get mad you ask?" Her eyes locked with Sakura.

"Easy. I AM HER AUNT. SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF MY BROTHER! That is why I got so fucking mad." Growled Revy.

From the open window one could see the Hokage hanging half way out. "OI! OI REVY. THAT WASN'T TO COME OUT UNTIL THE FINAL EXAM YOU ASS!" Yelled the aged leader.

 **Kumo**

A was sitting at his desk looking at the stack of paperwork. As he was leaning back as a cold chill ran down his spine. As he looked up the picture of him and his brother crack.

"That's a bad omen" A said to himself as Killer B walked in.

"Yo, Bro. I have a bad feeling. It felt like someone was standing on my grave." Said Killer Bee. For once he wasn't rapping.

A knew that something bad came back to the Elemental Nations. But, what he didn't have a clue.

 **Back to Revy and crew**

Everyone sweat dropped at their aged leaders antics and the purplette.

The villagers that had heard this began to whisper to each other. The Last Namikaze had returned and has claimed the demon child as her niece and daughter of their greatest hero Minato.

"How can she be his daughter when she has the name Uzumaki." Asked the dumbass Sakura forgetting about the guns to her forehead.

Revy grinned. "That is easy you banshee. His wife was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. The Wrath of Death or Red Devil." She told them.

"DAMMIT IT REVY!" Yelled Sarutobi.

This now had members of T&I coming out of their office along with ANBU.

Ibiki saw Revy and grinned. "Dammit it Two Hands. Up to no good already. How long have you been in the village?" He asked.

Revy put her guns away and pushed Sakura away from her and walked up to Ibiki. "Oh I don't know. About an hour." She told the towering Scarface man.

He only shook his head at her. "Same old Revy. You going to finally show up for your shift at T&I?"

"Nope, I'm going to train "MY NIECE NARUTO" and join as co-sensei of Team 7." Chriped Revy as she grinned over at Sakura. The girl was crying and paled when she head that tidbit of news.

' _I have to tell mother. The council will fix that bitch!'_ Thought Sakura.

ANBU Commander Dragon appeared next to Revy. "Your going to get the girl ready to join my forces?" He asked.

Revy smirked. "Maybe. But, what you have for ANBU now is shameful. I saw them all in the old man's office. They have no stealth and stuck out like a sore thumb." She told her old boss.

He shook his head. "I guess they need a refresher course then."

"Yup they do. But, if we're done here I'm starving." Said Revy as she heard Naruto's stomach growl.

"Come to my families BBQ restaurant." Said Choji. "My Aunt would love to see her old teammate." He smiled at Revy. For he remembered the tells his mother and aunt used to tell them about Revy Namikaze.

"Sure. It would be nice to see Chun-Li and your mother Mai." Said Revy as she fallowed after Choji. The others in the group shrugged their shoulders and fallowed after.

Team 8 & 10 had plan to have lunch together to talk about the up coming exam and what happen in the last part.

 **Xoxoxoxooxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxocococoxxococoxoxooxocooxoxoo**

 **Okay I leave you there at the part.**

 **Revy is already stirring up trouble.**

 **Kakashi is in big trouble.**

 **A and Bee are worried.**

 **Sakura is going to be a bug baby and tattletale.**

 **All Naruto wants to do is eat.**

 **Till the next time kitties.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone that has enjoyed this story so far.

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Black Lagoon.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Council goes boom!**

The group arrived at the BBQ restaurant Choji's Aunt Chun-Li owns. As they walked up Naruto saw her part time sensei and his son Haku.

"Hey Zabuza-sensei, Haku." Said Naruto as she ran up to them both.

Zabuza looked over and saw Naruto and the others. "Hey brat. What are you up to?" He asked as he stopped walking.

"Hello Naruto." Said Haku as he smiled gently at the girl.

Naruto stopped and smiled. "Nothing much. Just getting lunch with Prevy-Sage and my Aunt and the others." She told them grinning.

Zabuza raised a nonexistent eyebrow to what the blonde just told him. "Your Aunt?" He said as he looked over the group and saw the two woman with purple hair. He knew one was Anko so his eyes moved over to the other purplette.

Revy's ice cold eyes met with his. They stared each other down, sizing one another up. Zabuza could see the blood lust in her eyes and the joy she got from it. This made a strange shivered go down his spine.

"I take it that The Purple Death is your Aunt?" Asked Zabuza as he looked down at Naruto.

"That would be me. It's funny how she has The Demon of the Mist as a sensei." Said Revy as she laughed.

Haku's eyes widen. He had once seen an old bingo book with this woman in it. She had an insane bounty but next to it said. 'Flee on sight. This kind of money isn't worth it.'

Naruto's stomach growled again even louder. Everyone looked at the blonde. Naruto just grinned and rubbed her hand behind her head. "So, I didn't really eat anything this morning." Said Naruto.

"Come on. We can use one of the back private rooms." Said Choji as he open the door and walked in. The others fallowed in behind him.

Choji spoke to one of the servers and informed her that they would be using one of the back room and to get his Aunt. That he had something important to tell her. The girl nodded her head and vanished into the kitchen.

"Come on fallow me." Said Choji as he lead the group to the back.

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto as she was talking nonstop to her Aunt and the others. _'Troublesome.'_ He thought as he let out a sigh.

They went into the private room and everyone sat around the large table.

"Namikaze-san. What brought you back after all these years?" Asked Kurenia as she looked at the young woman across from her.

Revy looked over at the red eyed woman and smiled. "A toad delivered information that I should have received 14 years ago. But, I guess it's better late then never." She told everyone as she looked at Naruto.

"Were you really Yakuza?" Asked Naruto as a tall well built woman with brown hair up in twin bond walked into the room. She had on a royal blue battle dress trimmed in black and slits on both sides going up past her thigh and a black obi around her waist. She had on black thigh high boots with a kunai pouch on her right leg. Her silver eyes met Revy's.

"Dear Kami your back. Is the world ending?" Asked Chun-Li as she laughed.

Not skipping a beat. "Nah the world should have ended the day you got married and open this place." Said Revy as she grinned.

All the Genin looked at the woman in shock. She was an Akimichi. But, she was slender and well was not like the other members. The only ones not shocked was Ino and Shikamaru as they knew this about his Aunt.

Chun-Li sat down next to Revy. "So, what is this I hear you were Yakuza?" She asked looked Revy in the eyes.

"After the war. We got a letter from our fathers brother saying he needed some help and for us to come. You know as well as a few others Minato wouldn't leave Kushina. So, I went and he stayed behind. When I got there I was surprised." Said Revy as she looked at Naruto.

"Our family had a dirty little secret out father didn't want my brother or I into. It appeared our family has dealing with Yakuza and my uncle was at the time the boss. He wasn't happy that Minato didn't come for he has planned for him to take over." She said as she took a drink from her water.

"He wanted my dad to be a mob boss?" Asked Naruto with huge eyes.

"Yeah, but he was stuck with me. So, quickly he put me though the ringer getting me ready to take over. Only way those wise guys would listen to me. Is if I could prove I wasn't some little girl playing Yakuza Princess. After a couple of months the guys began to listen and fallow my ordered." Said Revy as she looked around. The looks that everyone had was priceless.

"So, you proved yourself?" Asked Jirayia.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, how I did it was killing a rival Yazuka's boss and heir. When I returned and unsealed their bodies from a scroll. Needless to say all the fools shit themselves and stopped giving me grief." She told them.

"But, then how were you in a Yakuza war?" Asked Naruto.

"Well you see…." She stopped for a second. "The heiress of the other Yakuza was going to marry our cousin. They thought if they joined both clans that they would have more power over their fathers." Said Revy as Naruto's eyes grew huge.

"So, you screwed him over?" Asked Chun-Li.

With a wicked chuckled Revy smiled. "Pretty much. So, I started a war. I was doing pretty well until he dragged in some over Yakuza clans. So, I was cornered and I had made friends with a former general of the Russian army. That was in need of some money and very pissed off at the time. So, I called her and her comrades in. Needless to say. She is handle everything for me." She told them.

"So, while she is handling your business. What have you been doing?" Asked Asuma.

Revy grinned. "Hire mercenary and getting drunk with a nun most of the time. Other times just delivering guns and other stuff. Also freaking out our little Japanese businessman we kidnapped a year ago." She told them.

Everyone sweat dropped and paled.

"Only you would get drunk with a freaking nun." Said Anko. Who was laughing. "Wait you have a hostage working for you?" She asked as she looked at Revy wide eye.

"No, he joined the crew after we cleared up the mess with his former boss." She told them. "For the nun, I met her while running guns for the Rip-Off Church." Revy said still grinning.

"Wow you know some strange people." Said Naruto.

Revy looked over at her niece. "Whose the one getting swordsmen lessons from a former Missing-nin?" She said grinning her niece.

Zabuza just laughed. "She got you there brat. But, out of your damn teammates. You're the only one that has any talent and worth my time." He told her as he grinned under his bandages.

"Yes, you earned my father's respect on that bridge and also mine for saving my life." Said Haku.

Everyone looked at the former Mist nin and his son.

Revy grinned at him. She was beginning to like this man and that was very rare. Yeah she was being to like Rock. But, hell this one here had everything she liked in her men and also Naruto seem to trust him. _'Maybe there is more here for me then over there.'_ Mused Revy as she looked around and saw the kids joking and laughing with Naruto and their Sensei's smiling at the girl.

"How long do you think it will take the Civilian Council to raise hell?" Asked Naruto as she looked at everyone.

"What's that brat?" Asked Zabuza as he looked at Naruto. He was a little worried about the girl. He knew of the bullshit she has to deal with.

"Because that woman there is claiming Naruto is Minato Namikaze-sama's daughter." Said Sakura with venom dripping from her voice.

Ino having enough of Sakura's bullshit slapped the girl across the face. "Wake the fuck up forehead. She looks like the man. Only thing you need to do is change his eye shape a little add whiskers and turn him into a girl. He would look just like her." Yelled the blonde.

Sakura looked at her former best friend with shock and hurt in her eyes.

"Troublesome. My father told me along time ago when I asked him. He had a feeling who her parents we're and said the 4th was her father. But, granted that is what he believed." Said Shikamaru as he sighed. "Troublesome blonde."

Everyone just laughed at him. As the waiter come in and took their ordered and vanished once again.

Their meal went well everyone talked and shared stories. Revy enjoyed heard about Naruto's mission to the Wave and was proud of the girl. They had named their bridge after her.

"Alright brat. It's time to go see if our clan home is still stand." Said Revy as she stretched. "Mmm.. I haven't had any good cooking for awhile." She turned and hugged Chun-Li.

"You better come see me again or else Revy." Threaten Chun-Li as she smiled at her friend and former teammate.

As they walked out of the restaurant two ANBU appeared. One wearing a Neko mask and the other wearing Tora mask.

"Namikaze-sama, Naru-chan. The Hokage request your presence in the council chambers." Said Neko as she looked at the two women.

Chun-Li and the other listen on interest. Revy just sighed. "It begins." She said as she turned to the others. "What to see a free horror/comedy show?"

They looked at one another and nodded their heads. This was going to be rich.

The small group of people made their way back to the Hokage Tower. Standing out side was Ibiki and Dragon. "So, you coming as well?" Asked Revy. The two men nodded their heads. They had heard the Civilian Council shirking not to long ago and Revy along with Naruto being the main topic.

The group now grew by two more people. They made their way up the stairs and turned left down the long wide hallway. At the very end were two double doors and behind that. Was just a whole lot of bullshit.

The two ANBU at the door looked up at the group and nodded their heads as they open the wooden double doors.

The sight before them was the Hokage sitting in the middle with the elders flanking each side of him. To his right was the Civilian Council glaring daggers at Naruto and to his left was the Shinobi Council. They look annoyed and tired. Many of them had better things to do. Even if it was sitting at a bar drinking. It was better then being there at that very moment.

The group that fallowed the two woman in stepped off to the side lines and Asuma went and took his seat for the Sarutobi clan. This was a meeting he didn't want to miss.

"Good afternoon Revy-chan, Naru-chan." Said Sarutobi as he smiled at the both of them.

"Yeah, whatever. What the hell do you want old man." Said Revy. You could hear the annoyance in her voice as she spoke.

"You will not speak to the Hokage-sama that way!" Yelled a Civilian Councilmen.

Revy turned her stone cold gaze his way. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" She asked him as he sunk back into his seat.

"I am a member of this council and such you must respect me as well." He said as he tried to stand strong once more.

"Ha. That's rich. You are a civilian. You have no say nor command over a Shinobi in anyway. All you are here for is to help give suggestions to the Hokage about what would better help the civilians of this village. For once I place this cloth and metal on my forehead. I became his Soldier. Subordinate. To only take commands from those higher rank then me. In other words I listen to Shikaku Nara as for he is the Jonin commander or Dragon for he is ANBU commander." Said Revy as she pulled up her shirt past her shoulder blades to show her ANBU tattoo.

The room grew quiet at that statement.

"Troublesome." Said Shikaku as he looked at Revy with a lazy gaze. "You have only been back a couple of hours and have already been summoned here. I believe this is a new record for you Revy." He said as he closed his eyes once more.

"Well what do you expect. I blow into town and sit quietly with my hands on my lap?" Asked Revy as she smirked. "Fuck that. I have more fun lighting a fire under a few asses." She finished saying as a few gasps could be heard.

"Well, I never." Said a Council woman as she couldn't believe how this woman before her was talking.

"Well by the looks of it you need well." Said Revy. "Who would want to see that ugly mug of yours in their bed each night? Your husband must make you wear a bag or screw you with the lights off." One could see a devilish grin on Revy's lips.

"Yo…." Before the woman could say anything she was cut off.

"Now Revy. We are here because a few "Members" are not sure of your claim of Naruto being Namikaze." Said the 3rd Hokage as he glared at the Civilian half of the council.

Naruto just rolled her eyes. "Really? Come on. My aunt whose never seen me before today for the first time in 14 years sees that I am her brothers daughter. How freaking blind are you fools." She said looking at the morons with a annoyed expression on her face.

Revy stepped forth. "I Revy Namikaze last heiress of the main clan. Claim Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The soul heiress of the Uzumaki Clan and Namikaze Clan. As for my brother was the oldest his daughter takes rightful place as head of our clan. As Kushina Uzumaki was the only soul heiress of the Royal Uzumaki Clan. Naruto is now the only heiress left alive and soul Princess of the Clan. That help Senju and Uchida clans found the Hidden leaf. As well Kushina was the grandniece of Lady Mito Senju. Whose maiden name was Uzumaki." Said Revy as everyone in the room grew quiet.

Jirayia not wanting to be left out stepped forth. "I Jirayia of the Sannin was there the day Minato and Kushina married as well I was there when Kushina found out she was going to have a baby girl." He told them smirking.

"If you do not believe me. I would gladly call for the Fire Lord to come and straighten you fools out. For he was the one to marry the two and was quite excited to hear of the baby girl the two were going to have." Said Jirayia.

Naruto looked at her sensei with shock all over her face. "Is that way his wife Lady Usagi always want to hug me and has a sad smile when she sees how everyone treats me?" She asked looking sad.

"I believe so." Said Sarutobi as he looked down at the young woman with sad eyes.

"That demon fox has bewitched the Fire Lord's wife!" Yelled three Civilian Councilmen that sat up front.

Before anyone knew what happen three shots rang out in the Council Room Chamber as three headless bodies fell to the ground.

All eyes rested on Revy as several people that sat behind the men screamed as they had brains, skull fragments and blood all over them.

"I know the law. I have every right to carry out your death sentence." Growled out Revy.

Revy looked at the aged Hokage. "Is it settled now. NARUTO WILL CARRY HER FATHER'S NAME AS OF THIS MINUTE." She growled out.

"I have her birth certificate right here with her parents names on it. As well as their bank account as well as both clans accounts. I also have the keys to both estates. Lucky for you two. Both estate are right next to each other." Said the Hokage as he held up several scrolls and keys.

"LORD HOKAGE-SAMA! YOU CAN'T JUST ALLOW THAT WOMAN TO MURDER MEMBERS OF THE COUNCIL." Shrieked Councilwoman Haruno.

"They broke my law and as such must face the punishment." He told the woman.

"They only said what is true. That girl isn't human. She lost her humanity the day that thing was put in her." Argued the pink hair woman.

Jirayia stepped forth. "Do you know anything of the Ninja arts of sealing?" He questioned the woman.

"Well no. But, I know our late 4th Hokage would have wanted us to finish his job and kill the beast. Even if it meant killing the girl." She answered.

The Shinobi side was growing angry with this stupid woman.

"OH YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOUR GOING TO DIE!" Screamed Revy as she jumped at the woman. She was only stopped by Shikaku's shadow possession Justus.

"Stand down Revy." Said The 3rd Hokage.

"Troublesome woman. She isn't worth it Revy." Said Shikaku as he sighed holding Revy still.

"Ibiki! Dragon! Anko!. I want you three to take the remaining members of the Civilian Council to T&I and have them interrogated. I want to know what all they have done in the past that I did not know of." Ordered The 3rd.

"Sir." Said All three at once. Inoich stood up. "I guess I'll call my clansmen and we will get to work. He looked over at his daughter. "Ino, it is time you come to work."

Ino nodded her head and fallowed after her father and the others.

The Elders along with Danzo sat there in shock. Never had they seen anything like that. Revy had shown brutality only ever seen in times of war.

' _That woman will stand in my way of getting that girl.'_ Thought Danzo as he moved back into the shadows.

 **Ooxoxokxoxxozkkxzkkkxkxxkkxkxkxkxkxkkxkxkxxkxkxkxxoxoxoxoxoxoxkxkxkxxkxkkxxkkxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxlxl**

 **Yeah Revy lost her cool. Oh well. Like I said there was a boom.**

Till the next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glade many liked the last chapter. I was playing on Revy lack of love for Authority figures or those believe they should be that figure.**

 **I wanted to behind the story past the wave arc. For everyone and I may self have or are doing that arc in our stories. Maybe later I'll throw in a flash back about what happen. But, for now that will be a mystery. I wanted this story to pick up near the end of the Chuunin exams.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Black Lagoon.**

 **Chapter 4:**

Sakura stood there in shock. Her mother was being treated like a criminal. For what? For trying to put Naruto in her place. The loser was destroying her life and no one saw it that way.

The Shinobi Council was taking her side. Ignoring that Sakura was the victim here not Naruto. Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks as she watch Naruto nervously laugh at something she was being told.

' _I will make you pay for this.'_ Sakura vowed to herself.

"I just want to go home to my crappy little apartment and just go to bed. It's been a long freaking day." Said Naruto as she hung her head.

"Sorry brat, but you still have training with me today." Said Zabuza as he walked up to her.

"Awwww….Do I really have too?" Whined Naruto as she looked up at Zabuza.

"If you want to grow and have other skills besides just throwing a damn kunai. Then yes." Growled out Zabuza. He knew this was the only way to get her moving.

Hanging her head she sighed. "Fine lead the way no brows." She said already feeling tried.

A tck mark formed on his forehead looking down at the young blonde. _'She is lucky I like her. Otherwise I would have kicked her ass for that comment.'_

Jirayia put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Come on brat. I'll pay off your sword." He said with a grin.

Revy raised her eyebrow. As she fallowed behind them. It appeared they had forgotten about her.

Naruto stopped in her tracks. "Revy are you coming?" Asked the young blonde.

Revy just shook her head and fallowed after. "So, what other things does she need to work on?" She asked looking at Jirayia and Zabuza.

"Her taijustsu sucks." Said Haku very calmly as he walked next to them.

"I have to agree with that." Said Zabuza. "She got a couple lucky shots on me. But, other then that she is a mess." He just shook his head at the memory of that.

They left the tower quietly. As Sakura fallowed in the shadows. _'I'm going to kick her ass.'_ Thought the pinkette.

Unknown to the girl they knew she was there. Sakura sucked as a ninja. Hands down.

"What the hell has Kakashi been teaching you brats?" Questioned Revy as she was growing annoyed with the pinkette.

"Teamwork." Said Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku.

"He also dumped her on some moron that was useless to just teach her water walking." Said Jirayia as he frown looking back at Revy.

"So, let me get this right. He has taught you all jack shit and put you in the Chunni exam. With all you all know from the Academy or what you taught yourselves?" Questioned Revy.

"Yeah, pretty much. But, when we where in the Land of Wave he did teach us tree walking." Said Naruto. She was doing her best to defend her sensei. But, sadly she was failing.

A dark aura surround Revy. _'Just you wait Kakashi. I'm going to throttle your ass all around the fire nation.'_ She thought darkly to herself.

"The two months Haku and I have been here. I've taught Naruto Kenjustsu and found she has control over several elements." Said Zabuza as he smirked.

"Yeah, I know the silent kill. But, Zabuza-sensei refuses to teach teme and Sakura." Said Naruto as she danced around as she turned to face her Aunt as they walked down the street.

"Good, that will be useful. I will teach you a taijustsu that I learnt in Hong Kong and I'm pretty sure it will work well for you." Said Revy as a dark aura surround her.

Naruto just paled and her head just hung.

Training begun and true to their words. They had put Naruto through the ringer. Revy even caught Sakura and made the girl do physical exercises and made the pinkette sweat and cry after her long days.

 **Time skip**

It was the day of the Chuunin exam finals. The guys from Black Lagoon along with Balalaika and her men walked into the village after checking in.

"So, this is where Revy is from?" Asked Balalaika.

"Yeah, she came up with a back story that would fit better. She didn't want people knowing she was a ninja." Said Dutch as they made their way to the Stadium.

Naruto was dancing around her Aunt, Zabuza, and Prevy-Sage. "I can't believe it. I made it this far. I'm so kicking Neji's ass." She said as she looked at the others taking part.

A swirl of leaves appeared right next to Naruto as two figures took from. There stood Sasuke Uchida in a black ramper diaper looking outfit and a very pale and wide eye Kakashi.

Revy grinned as she looked at her brother's former student. "Why it's little Kakashi-chan." She purred. Making the others snicker and Sasuke glare at her.

"Rev-revy?" Asked Kakashi with fear in his voice.

"Yes, it's me Kakashi-chan. It's been a very long time no see. I'm hurt you never wrote to me." Said Revy as Naruto busied herself with her sword.

"Dammit two hands." Said a deep voice from behind the group. Standing there was Dutch and the guys. Along with Balalaika.

Revy turned and grinned at her Boss and Acting Yakuza Boss.

"You know me Dutch. I have to keep busy. Bala, good to see your doing well." Said Revy with a huge grin.

Both knew she was up to something and couldn't figure out what.

"Revy. It is good to see your doing well." Said Rock as he bowed to his co-worker, crush.

"Yo, Revy. It's been quiet without you around." Said Benny as he waved at her.

"Yes, Revy. It has been boring back home without you string up trouble." Said Balalaika as she smiled.

Naruto walked up to the blonde hair Russian woman. "Ooo…your Yakuza?" She asked grinning.

Balalaika looked at Naruto with amusement. _'This is the girl she left us all for? She does look like her.'_ Thought Balalaika to herself. "Yes, I am the head of Hotel Moscow." She answered the young curious blonde.

"Hn. Losers we need to get going before we're late." Said Sasuke as he glared at Naruto. He had noticed the sword the girl was playing with and it just pissed him off. _'That bitch is taking all the power that should be mind.'_ He thought seeping to himself.

Naruto glared at him. "Shut it Teme. We just have to walk though those door and we will be with the others." She growled as she pushed open the doors and right before them was the other fighters. "So, shove it."

Naruto walked passed him and went and stood next to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked to his left side with a slightly raised brow. "Troublesome. It appears your finally skilled with that thing?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm still no where the same level as Zabuza-sensei. But, it will give me an edge over those two temes." Said Naruto as she looked at Neji and Sasuke.

"Troublesome. Just be careful." Said Shikamaru as he turned his head away from her.

Naruto just smiled as she looked around. _'I'm here. I'm here to prove to them, I am me and a strong kunoichi.'_

' _She will not make it past me. It has been written. For I will win here today.'_ Thought Neji as he glared at the blonde.

 **Stadium stands**

Sakura sat down in the front row. She looked at her Sasuke-kun. _'He'll wipe the floor with everyone here.'_ She told herself and her eyes shifted to Naruto. _'I hope she loses.'_

"Hey Sakura." Said a voice pulling the pinkette from her thoughts. She looked up at said voice. There she saw Ino along with Hinata, Choji, and Kiba.

"Mind if we join you?" Asked Ino.

Quickly smiling. "Sure." Said Sakura as the others sat down.

Dutch and the others sat in the row just behind the kids. Revy, Zabuza, and Kakashi went and stood with the other senseis.

"Haku. Go place a 500 ryo bet on Naruto." Said Zabuza as he handed the money to his son.

"Sure." Said Haku as he turned and left.

Revy just laughed. "The odds are against her. But, when she kicks his ass. You will make a nice sum of cash."

Zabuza grinned at her. "She will make a killing." He said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Sakura glared at them. "Your wasting your money on that loser. You should have placed your money on Sasuke-kun."

"Now that's a waste of money." Said Revy as she glared at the girl. "Just for that. You will run 50 laps around the village with the special weights I got you." She said with a sadist smirk.

Sakura paled and looked at her sensei for any help.

"Umm… Revy-sama. Sakura is my student and you have no say over her." Said a nervous Kakashi.

Asuma placed a hand on said man's shoulder. "Revy is your co-sensei. She wasn't happy with your teaching Kakashi."

Kakashi paled. "Wh…when did this happen?" He asked while turning green.

"It happen after I called her back and she gave sensei a earful." Said Jirayia as he appeared next to them. "I'm disappointed in you Kakashi. Being her father's student and all you have done was teach her and that pink hair banshee tree walking." He glared at Kakashi as he crosses his arms.

"That remind me." Said Revy as she looked at Kakashi. "You did not teach that boy my brothers justsu?" She question in a sickly sweet voice.

Kurenia and Anko turned and looked at what was about to happen.

"Noo…..nooo…. I did not. I know if I did Jirayia-sama would take away my books." Said a fearful Kakashi.

"Good." Said Revy and Jirayia.

The five genin heard this and looked back down at the field.

 **Stadium floor**

" **Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I would like to welcome you to finals of the Chuunin exams."** Said Genma

Everyone grew quiet.

" **The first match will be against Neji Hyūga and Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki."** Said Genma.

The booing and yelling stopped. Everyone looked at the blonde girl with purple streaks.

"LIES!" Screamed several people.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE." Said The Fire Lord. "SHE IS HIS DAUGHTER YOU FOOLS. DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO QUESTION ME?" He asked as everyone grew quiet.

They feared the Fire Lord. For he was once a powerful warrior and fought with his warriors in the 3rd great war.

" **Alright. Will everyone else clear the field. Match one will begin."** Said Genma.

Neji looked at the blonde before him. _'She is just like Hinata. Useless and a worthless princess.'_ He thought to himself as he glared even more at the girl.

 **With the others**

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he watched Naruto. _'How many more secrets are you holding?'_

"It appears Naruto-san has kept a lot from her friends." Said Shino next to Shikamaru.

With a sigh he looked at Shino. "That she has. But, she had a reason for it." He said as he ran his hand though his hair.

 **Stands**

Haku walked back to his father with several tickets. "I have made the bets." He said as he handed over the tickets.

Zabuza raised a hairless eyebrow. "I only gave you 500?"

"Yes, but I also had some money and bet a 1000. I believe Naruto will surprise them all here today." Said Haku as he looked down at the blonde.

"Well it's been fun. But, I'm on guard duty for sensei." Said Jirayia as he vanished in a poof of smoke.

Balalaika looked at the young blonde and the dark hair boy. _'He has hatred in his eyes.'_ She thought as she studied Neji.

"This is so cool. Naruto is going to show that we girls are strong enough to hold our own in battle." Said Ino as she cheered for her blonde hair friend.

"S..she w..willl. N..Naruto is very strong." Stammered Hinata as she watched her best friend. _'Oh Neji. My brother please be careful out there. Naruto isn't going to hold back on you this time.'_ Thought Hinata as she watched her best friends eyes as she studied Neji.

"Father." Said a girl with lavender eyes and long blue black hair.

"Yes, Hanabi?" Said a man with long black hair and ivory eyes.

"Is that girl really the 4th daughter?" Asked the now name Hanabi.

"Yes, she is." Said the girls father. _'Neji.'_ Was his only thought.

 **Xoxxoxoxoxxooxooxooxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxkxoxkxoxoxoxkxkxoxkxkxkxknock**

Next time will be Neji vs. Naruto


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I'm having writers block on the others stories. So I'll focus on the one I'm able to focus on.**

 **Same song and dance. I do not own Naruto or Black Lagoon. I only own this crazy idea.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Exam and trouble**

Neji glared at Naruto. "Just give up. Your not going to win here today. So, why don't you do us both a favor and not humiliate yourself in front of everybody here." He told her as he smirked. _'She will crack just like Hinata.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes.

Naruto smirked at the foolish boy before her. "I have worked to hard to just give up. No pompous ass is going to tell me what I can and can not do." She got into a fighting stance that no one had ever seen.

 **Stands**

Gai and Lee walked up to the other Jonin-sensei.

"Ah. I see I haven't missed Neji nor Naruto's fight." Said Gai as he smiled looking down at the two fighters.

Lee walked over to Ino and the others. Choji seeing the boy stood up and gave him his seat. He was fine just sitting on the step. Lee was still pretty badly injured from his fight with Garaa.

Gai looked at Naruto's fighting stance. He looked up at the others. "I have never seen that style before." He said as he had a questionable look on his face.

Revy grinned. "You wouldn't. It is a style I picked up when I was in Hong Kong."

Now all eyes where on her. Zabuza and Haku didn't take their eye from the fight below. For they knew what the girl's fight style was. Even the other Genin looked over. Sakura had no clue what the insane woman was talking about.

"So, you going to tell us?" Asked Anko looking at the wicked smile on Revy's lips.

"It is Wing Chun. A style a famous fighter used and taught to one of his famous students. Ip Man was a Master of thus style and proved it could stand against others. Then Bruce Lee improved on it and had to have special equipment built just for training. I had brought the books Bruce Lee wrote to also aid in Naruto's fighting style and improve her mind." Said Revy.

"That boy will not know what hit him." Said Benny with a low whistle.

"Well now I know what happen to my Bruce Lee movies." Said Dutch as he looked over at a grinning Revy.

"Hey just be happy I don't have her doing Drunken Fist for her first fight." Said Revy.

This made Gai pale. "She is able to do that style as well?" He asked as he looked at his student Lee and then to the girl.

"Yup." Chirped Anko.

 **Down with Naruto and Neji**

' _I better do the technique Revy showed me so teme can't copy me.'_ Naruto thought to herself as she did a couple hand signs. The older ninjas knew what she was doing and smirked.

Sasuke standing with the others raised an eyebrow to this. He didn't know what she was doing.

"Clever." Said Shikamaru as he turned to Shino.

"Indeed it is." Said Shino as he smirked under his jacket.

' _Good luck stealing this teme.'_ Thought Naruto as she began to defend against Neji's quick attacks.

Naruto spun around and her fist impacted into Neji's nose. Everyone could hear his nose breaking as he went flying back into the wall. He couldn't recover before there was another strike to his ribs and a swift hit to his face once again.

You could see his body bouncing off the wall and the echo's of his bones braking.

Naruto stopped her attack on him. She knew he was done. He was hanging on the end of consciousness.

"W-why ar-are y-you stopping?" Rasped out Neji as it was hard for him to breath.

"I stop for your on the edge of passing out and what do I need to prove to the others if your out cold? Sometimes showing mercy is a good thing." Said Naruto as she saw the birdcage seal on his forehead.

Naruto kneeled down to the boy and flashed through several hand signs as her fingers glowed a soft purple.

 **Kage box**

Jirayia's eyes widen. "No, she isn't going to do what I think she is?" He said to himself.

"What is she doing?" Asked Sarutobi as he looked at his old student.

Jirayia looked at his old sensei. "She is breaking the bastard seal of the Uzumaki Clan. That the Hyūga Clan has been using to force the branch members in to slave service." He told the old man.

The other kage sat there quietly. He was studying this girl.

 **Stands**

"That demon brat isn't doing what I think she is?" Asked one of the Hyūga elders.

Revy turned to the man and without missing a beat. Her gun was on the man's forehead. "You took her clans prisoner seal and warped it to your sick and twisted needs. So, by clan law she has every right to remove that mark from every person branded with it." She told him in a sickly sweet voice.

The Hyūga Elders all paled. If this girl did this. They would have hell to pay.

"But, she can't. What would we use to protect our branch members while they are out on missions?" Asked the same foolish man.

"I have made a new seal and it will be place on everyone." Said Revy as she grinned at the man.

 **Back to Naruto**

She slammed her hand on his forehead. "SEAL RELEASE!" Yelled Naruto as she watched the seal fade away.

Neji had passed out from the shock and chakra it took to break his seal.

Genma walked up to them. "Nicely done kiddo. **THE WINNER. NARUTO NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI!** " He announce to the people.

The whole place was silent. Revy and Anko began to yell and cheer for their little blonde. Slowly people snapped out of their stupor.

Hisashi looked down at Naruto and his nephew who was being taken away to the medical area.

Naruto made her way back up to the competitor stand. There she was greater by Shikamaru and Shino.

"Troublesome. But, nicely done Naruto." Said Shikamaru as he winked at the blonde.

"Indeed that was spectacular done. Thank you for taking back Hinata's honor." Said Shino as he bowed to the blonde.

She smiled at her two friends. "It was nothing. I just had to prove to him that our destiny is what we make of it." She told them as she walked over to where they had cold drinks and snacks. She was hungry after that fight. _'No wonder they said Ip Man was always eating. His style takes a lot out of you.'_ She thought to herself.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto. "What was that style you used on him? WHY WASN'T I ABLE TO COPY IT!" He demanded as he began to yell at said girl.

Naruto tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "That is my clan taijustsu and if you are caught stealing it. I will enact the old laws on the Uchida clan. I'm sure you do not wish to pay that fine. For the Hyūga clan is already up shit creek with me on clan justsus." She told him as she took a drink from her juice.

"I demand you hand over that style to me!" Shrieked Sasuke as he glared at her.

Walking past him and looking out at the battle field Naruto looked over her shoulder at him. "No. Now quick acting like your on your rag and get your ass down to the battle field and show us all that you are a man and not a little bitch parading around pretending to be a man. Because your giving your fan girls a run for their money on how your acting "Princess"." Naruto smirked as she saw the rage in his eyes.

Sasuke made the mistake of charging at the girl. At the very last second Naruto side stepped and Sasuke went over the ledge. He fell down hard and you could see his right leg and arm twist in unnatural directions.

Genma walked up to the last Uchida. **"Winner Gaara. Loser due to his own stupidity Sasuke Uchida."** Revy, Anko, and Zabuza could be heard laughing their asses off. To the point Zabuza fell over the railing. But, like a true Shinobi he righted himself in midair and landed like a cat on all fours.

"See punk that is how it's done." Said Zabuza to the now crying Uchida as the medics rushed him off to kiss his shit stain ass.

People could hear the fan girls crying for their injured love.

Gaara glared at Sasuke as he was taken away. "Pathetic. Mother doesn't want a weaklings blood." He said in his monotone voice.

Gaara returned to the others and looked at Naruto. "You have proven he is unworthy of all the praise he gets." He said as he walked back to his corner.

Naruto just smirked. But, something in the back of her mind kept nagging her.

' _ **Kit, he holds my brother in him.'**_ Said Kurama as he opened a lazy eye from his now open jail cell.

' _Really? So he is just like me?'_ Asked Naruto as she walked up to Gaara.

Gaara looked at her as he could hear yelling in his mind.

' _ **SHIT GET AWAY FROM HER!'**_ Screamed his mother.

"Nine says hello to his baby brother." Said Naruto as she sweetly smile.

Gaara's eyes just widen as she told him that. _'She holds a tail beast like mother?'_

' _ **Yes, you fool. But, Kurama is more of a jerk and will toy with you before he stomps you into the ground.'**_ Cried the one tail.

' _ **Haha! Kit he is scared.'**_ Laughed Kurama as he rolled around. _**'Alright, I'm done. You can leave him alone now.'**_

Naruto smiled. "I look forward to round 2." She told him as she walked back over to see Shikamaru forfeit at the end of his match.

Shino was about to walk down to the battle field when kankuro to speak up. "I forfeit."

Shino look at the makeup wearing cat ear boy. Slowly raised his eyebrow. _'Strange. Also my allies are telling me he smells heavy of poison.'_ He looked at Naruto.

Naruto was looking at Genma.

" **There will be a 30 minute break for our fighters and for everyone to get drinks, place bets for the next round and so on."** Said Genma.

Naruto stood on the edge of the ledge and using her chakra she climbed up the wall to the others.

Leaning on the railing was Sakura. She was sulking. "It isn't fair Sasuke-kun didn't get to fight." She whined.

"Well it's his own damn fault." Said a voice from the other side of the railing.

Out of nowhere Naruto popped her head up over the railing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Sakura. "NARUTO YOU BITCH! YOU SCARED ME!"

"I'm a " **VIXEN** ". I'm not a bitch. Get it right." Said Naruto as she smirked and jumped over the railing.

Sakura glared at Naruto. "What made Sasuke-kun fall before his match Naruto?" She question the blonde.

All eyes on Naruto as she jumped to her feet and stole a chip from Choji. "Sasuke tried attacking me before his match. Before he could hit me…" She looked around and smiled. "I said stepped and allowed him to fall on his face. I'm just shocked you didn't him screaming at me from all the way up here."

Everyone just looked at here.

"Your lying. Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that!" Shrieked Sakura.

Naruto raised an eyebrow to this.

"If you don't believe me. Just ask Shikamaru and Shino. I was talking to them just for that happen and they watched it all unfold." Said Naruto.

"I swear with how much Sasuke goes on his rag. I believe he is really a "SHE"." Said Haku as he handed Naruto bottle of Cherry Juice.

"I know right? Now have him with Sakura when she is ragging. It's like the end of the world." Said Naruto as she jumped back onto the railing to miss Sakura's sloppy punch.

"Sakura." Said Revy in a sickly sweet voice.

Said Pinkette stood still and slowly turned to her other sensei. "Y-Yes?" She asked.

"Add another 50 laps to your already 50 laps I want you to do before the end of the day." Said Revy.

"I did nothing. It's all Naruto's fault. She is the one doing everything." Cried Sakura as she was finally snapping. "It's her fault my mom's in jail, it's her fault for Sasuke being injured, and her faulted your FUCKING HERE YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Screamed Sakura.

Two ANBU appeared behind her and knocked the girl out. "We will be taking her to see someone to help her." Said Neko

"I hope some happy pills can make her feel better." Said Naruto as she turned to the others.

Ino just sighed. "I knew she was going to snap."

"Don't feel bad Ino. At lease it happen here and not on a mission." Said Choji as he opened a new bag of chips and offering some to Naruto.

"Too late. The mission to the Land of Wave. I think she snapped." Said Naruto as she took a chip.

15 minutes into the break something strange happen. White feathers began to fall from the sky. Naruto and the other broke the genjustsu as they saw Revy and the others did the same. Revy woke Balalaika and Dutch and the others.

"Time to go to work." Said Revy with a sadist light in her eyes. Scary thing Zabuza matched the look as well.

Rock paled and helped Lee to safety as the others began fight Oto and Suna ninjas.

 **Xdixoxoxooxxoxxoxooxxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxixixoxooxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

 **Haha cliffhanger.**

 **Nah just need to work the battle out in my head.**

 **Til the next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone that enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **I'm glade to know I am not the only person to question Sasuke's "Man card". But, come on. He is a freaking diva and who the hell wears a ramper? Okay, I'm getting off point. I did make Neji and Naruto fight a little quick. I didn't want to drag it out and also wanted to screw with the Hyūga Elders. You will see what I'm up to for them. I'll be throwing in a few flash back in the up coming chapters. Also I have always thought Sakura was unstable and question her inner self as a spilt personality. So I'm going to play around with that.**

 **But like always. I do not own Naruto or Black Lagoon. If I did own Naruto. The boy would have been a powerhouse and Sasuke would have embraced hid inner girl. Not woman for he hasn't earned that right.**

 **《《《《《《《》》》》》**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **They did what?**

Explosions rocked the stadium as everyone looked up to the Kage box. Orochimaru was standing before his old sensei and former teammate.

"Sarutobi-sensei. It has been awhile? You look like you've been well." Said Orochimaru as he looked over the old man. His yellow eyes moves over to his former teammate Jirayia.

"You. Jirayia still playing the buffoon. Still protecting the people that called you the "Village Madman"." Said Orochimaru as he grinned at the man.

"I see your still into young boys." Shot back Jirayia as he smirked.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as he turned red. From anger? Or was he blushing that someone knew his dirty little secret? No one knows. For he would never give a straight answer.

Just then four people jumped to the four corners of the roof. Flying though hand signs they slammed their hands down on the tile roof. A purple barrier erected itself. This stopped any help getting in their Masters way. Even the four erecting the barrier had a small barrier around them. It shield them from any attack from behind them.

 **Stands**

"Boris take the men and provide back up." Ordered Balalaika.

"Sir. Yes Sir." Said Boris as he took several men with him as they began firing at the Oto and Suna ninjas.

Balalaika grinned looking over at Revy. "Shall we dance?" She asked.

"We shall." Said Revy as her two 9mm cutlasses appeared in her hands from the seals on her wrist.

Zabuza and Haku went to work in one of Zabuza's favorite moves as a Mist rolled in. Screams could be heard from within the mist.

 **Competitors box**

"Father is dead. There isn't any reason to take part in this farce." Said Temari as she looked at her two brothers.

Before they could say anything a silver hair man with glasses appeared. He looked at the siblings.

Before anyone could say anything he attacked Gaara with a genjutsu that made the one tail take over the red heads body.

Gaara screamed as his hands shot up to his head as his fingers inner twined with his crimson locks. "AHHHHHH!" He fell to his knees.

His siblings attacked and Kankuro using crow pulled the silver hair teen into his puppets belly. It's head and limbs detached from its body as poison blades appeared from the joints. The vial black poison dripped from the blades as they flow at speeds if you blinked you would miss the movement.

The death screams could be heard from with in the puppet. As a safety messier when Crow open its belly Kankuro went thought hand signs for a C level fire Justus and set the body to flames. Within moments the body was nothing but ash.

"Bastard." Growled Temari as she went back to her little brother. But, it was almost too late. He was panting and his left arm was with his whole left side was in cases in sand.

Temari took Gaara into her arms. "We need to get him out of the village." She yelled at her brother.

Shino and Shikamaru looked at the older blonde. "Fine." Said Naruto as she jumped back in the box with the others.

"We can't risk the one tail breaking free." Said Naruto as she pulled Gaara from his sister and took off up the wall and out of the Stadium.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other in shock. Was a leaf ninja helping them?

"You heard the woman. Now go!" Yelled Shikamaru as he and Shino blocked several incoming attacks.

Naruto was already near the Forest of Death. "Leave me!" Cried Gaara. "I can't hold mother for long."

"Hell no. I'm not leaving you." Yelled Naruto as she laid him on the ground and pulled out some ink. "Push Chakra into your seal. NOW!" As she ripped his shirt off.

Fighting for control and very weak. Gaara fallowed orders and a storage seal appeared on his chest.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Who the hell did this?! A damn storage seal?!." She yelled.

Quickly without thinking she did a stronger seal over the weaker one. As she finished the new one she broke the old one. For just a second a small coon dog made of sand appeared over the seal. But like it appeared it disappeared.

Gaara passed out from the shock of everything. Just then Temari and Kankuro appeared. The sand that covered his left side had fallen off and way laying next to him.

"What happen?!" Yelled Temari.

Naruto looked up at the older blonde. "I fixed his seal and now he is sleeping. Take care of him. I need to get back to the fight."

With that Naruto was back on her toes and took off running.

 **Village**

Revy and crew had taken out or trapped all the invading ninjas. Now Revy was working on getting into the mix with the Hokage and Jirayia.

Naruto appeared next to Revy. "Any ideas?"

"Does it look like it?" Growled out Revy.

Naruto raised and eyebrow and gather chakra to her right fist and slammed it into the roof. Before anyone knew what happen. The roof caved in and the barrier came crashing down and Orochimaru and his little pets ran away.

The 3rd Hokage and Jirayia slowly climbed out of the tiles and limber all around them.

"What the hell?!" Growled Jirayia as he glared at Revy who jumped down into the opening.

Revy matched his glare. "It wasn't me. It was Naruto who did it." She said pointing at the blonde girl.

Naruto for once looked tried. She had taxed herself way to much with building and breaking seals.

She looked up at the others and smiled. "Night night." She said as she fell over. Quickly Revy caught the girl.

 **Naruto's mindscape**

' _ **Well done kit.'**_ Said Kurama as he pulled the young blonde up to him with his tails.

Slowly she opened her eyes. "You really think so?" She asked in a tried voice.

' _ **I do kit. You have proven to be a strong and Loyal Kunoichi to these fools.'**_ Said Kurama.

"I'm glade. Just maybe they will treat me better." Whispered Naruto as she fell asleep.

' _ **I do hope so.'**_ Said Kurama as he looked into the shadows to see the girls parents in spirit watching over the two.

 **Hospital 4 days later**

Revy and Zabuza along with Haku hadn't left Naruto's side since she was taken to the hospital.

They had been worried someone would try to hurt her while she slept. To the point that Balalaika had her men standing guard and needless to say ANBU kept away from them.

During the first 3 days Sarutobi and Jirayia had been coming in and out of the girls room ever chance they had. Along with the girls friends.

But, during this time Kakashi nor Sakura ever came and saw the girl. Revy was growing even more enraged with the silver hair Jonin.

On the 3rd day. Sarutobi came to see if Naruto had awoken yet. But, instead found Revy sitting out in the hallway with a cigarette hanging between her fingers.

"Revy?" Asked Sarutobi.

Hearing a voice snapped Revy out of her thoughts as she looked up at the aged Hokage. "Yeah?"

"Has something happen since I was last here?" Asked Sarutobi as he looked worried.

"No, she is still sleeping. But, Jirayia in the room. With her and Zabuza." Said Revy as she placed the cigarette back in her mouth. It just hung there in between her lips.

He sighed with relief. "Good. You frighten me there for a moment."

She cocked her head to the side. "Old man. I want Naruto off of Team 7. There is no loyalty on that team and Kakashi has proven to only care for that spoiled brat and cares even less for the shameless fangirl. For Naruto to grow and become strong. She needs to be away from them." She told the old man.

"What made you say this?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Since Naruto has passed out and was brought to the hospital. Kakashi has never once came to see her. Even thought he is 10 rooms down from us. I have watched how he just sits by Sasuke and reads his stupid little book. Once Sakura was released from the mental ward she has only gone to see Sasuke. Never once to see how her other teammate was fairing." Said Revy as she blow out a poof of smoke.

A concern look crossed Sarutobi's face. He had gotten reports of this from his ANBU and other sensei had also made the same comment to him as well. "I will handle the paperwork to remove Naruto from the time. As well once she wakes we will be naming who made Chuunin." He told her.

With that said the aged leader vanished into the girls room.

That night at midnight Revy was sitting back on the extra bed in the room.

"Mmmm….water…." Said a whisper.

Quickly Revy jumped out of the bed and moved the curtain to see Naruto sitting up and looking around the room.

"About damn time you woke up." Said Revy as she got the girl something to drink.

Naruto took the glass and took a long drink. "Thank you. Sorry. Kurama wanted me to sleep. He said I over did it and needed time to heal and for him to heal me." She told Revy.

Revy turned the light on. Only to make Naruto flinch from the sudden light. But, once her eyes adjusted to the light Revy saw something. Quickly she pulled the mirror off the wall and brought it to the girl.

"Naruto look in the mirror." Said Revy.

Said girl looked at the woman before her with a raised eyebrow and looked into the mirror. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open.

There in her reflection her blue eyes now had slits. **"WHAT THE HELL!?"** Screamed Naruto.

Zabuza, Haku and Jirayia came rushing into the room. They had gone to get something to eat and some coffee.

"What's wrong?" Asked a panicked Jirayia as he looked ready to attack.

"MY….MY EYES!?" Yelled Naruto as she turned to look at the men.

Their mouth hung open. At the new sight before them. The girl now had fox eyes.

Not even a minute later the old Hokage was in the hospital room.

He had saw her new eyes. Slowly he walked up to her. "My dear. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Jiji I'm tried and scared and stiff." Said Naruto. It was rare for the girl to say she was scared.

Sarutobi pulled her into a hug. "It will all be fine my child." He said rubbing her back. "Don't worry."

Slowly Naruto's breathing even out and she had fallen asleep again.

Slowly he laid her back down. He looked at everyone in the room. "It appears she has over do it. She absorbed way too much of the Kyūbi's chakra." He told everyone.

' _ **Once in your life your right old ningen.'**_ Said a dark voice from behind everyone.

Slowly they all looked at Naruto. There sitting there was Naruto. But, her eyes glowed crimson and her whiskers on her cheeks where darker.

' _ **Don't worry. I am not trying to take over my kit. I am just here to explain what is happening.'**_ Said the Kyūbi.

Revy raised her eyebrow. "Are you going to enlighten us?" She asked.

Kurama grinned. _**'I knew I always liked you for a reason. But, yes I am.'**_

' _ **When Naruto fixed the seal holding my brother the one tail in that foolish sand ningen. She had to use my chakra for she was tried from her fight and didn't have enough energy for the sealing and removal of that horrid storage seal on the boy. But, when she got back to the village she was on the last of her energy as she was pushing chakra into her legs to move quicker and the that chakra punch to break the roof. It taxed her to the extreme. So, to save her from more damage I put her in a mini coma.'**_ Said Kurama.

"A coma?" Asked Jirayia as he looked on with shock.

' _ **Yes, she had damaged several of her coils and I needed to heal them or she was going to die of chakra exhaustion. That is the last thing I want for my kit.'**_ Said Kurama.

"You do care about her?" Asked Sarutobi.

Kurama slowly raised his eyebrow to this foolish question. _**'I was with her in the whom when Kushina was pregnant with the kit. She is my child as she is theirs. I gave her the whiskers as birthmarks to show she had favor with the Fox Clan. Naruto is my Legacy for when I pass on.'**_ Said Kurama.

This shocked everyone. The demon that attacked their village so many years ago. Just said Naruto was his daughter and his legacy he was leaving behind in this world.

"Why did you attack all those years ago?" Came a soft voice from the doorway. There stood Hinata and Ino.

Hinata had spoken for once without a stutter.

Kurama looked at the Hyūga heiress and grinned.

' _ **Damn Uchida attacked while Kushina was weak after child birth. Set me free and placed me into a genjutsu with those accursed eyes. They wanted me to burn the village to the ground.'**_ Said Kurama.

Everyone looked shocked at him.

"Th-that's what happen all those years ago?" Asked Hinata.

' _ **That it is ningen. I wasn't planning to break out that day. I was trying to heal Kushina. For she was losing too much blood from delivery and I was scared she would die. If that happen I would be free. But, I would have had her mate seal me in the child. For only the Uzumaki Clan had ever respected us tail beast as well our descendants of our father. The Sage of 6 paths.'**_ Said Kurama.

Everyone just stood there stunned. The greatest of all tail beast was talking to them and wasn't being hostel what so ever. He was telling them the truth and answered all their questions.

"So, will Naruto grow a tail?" Asked Ino.

' _ **Yes, as well as ears. But, it will happen over time. So don't worry. I am not taking her over. I am becoming one with my daughter. Sadly I need to rest. Naruto is starting to wake again.'**_ Said Kurama and with that he was gone.

Naruto blinked her eyes. She saw everyone and her friends. "Hinata? Ino? What are you two doing here so late?" She asked them a little confused.

"We just got done with front gate duty. So, we figure swing by and see how your doing." Said Ino as she put the vase with fox glove flowers on the night stand.

"Oh. Thanks for coming." Said Naruto smiling.

 **Oxoxixoxooxoxxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxozoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxx**

 **Okay kitties. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Till the next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello kitties. Thanks for the likes and reviews.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Black Lagoon.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Who made Chunnin?**

Hinata and Ino could be found cuddled up sleeping next to Naruto. Revy and Zabuza smirked as they took several pictures for blackmail later.

Kakashi had finally left his precious little Sasuke's side. He was standing outside of Naruto's room. There before the silver hair Jonin stood Boris. His cold dark eyes harden even more when he saw the Jonin walking over to them.

"What do you want? Mistress Naruto is still resting." Said Boris. The man had grown fawn of the girl from hearing stories form her friends the past few days. In away the reminded him of Balalaika.

"I am here to see my student." Said Kakashi with annoyance in his voice.

"You mean former student." Said Boris smirking at the man.

"What do you mean?!" Demanded Kakashi.

 **Inside the room**

"What the hell is going on outside?" Asked Revy as she looked over at Zabuza who was putting his camera away.

"How the hell am I to k ow this?" Zabuza asked her back.

They both turned to the door and walked over. Slowly sliding the door open they watched Boris and Kakashi argue with each other.

"Shut the fuck up Kakashi. Boris is just looking after the girl and protecting her from assholes like you." Growled out Revy. Her dark as hardening and Kakashi could have sworn he saw Death standing behind the woman.

"I am here to see my student. Tell him to let me in!" Demanded Kakashi as he glared at Boris.

"Why should we copy cat?" Asked Zabuza in a board tone.

"Naruto is no longer part of Team 7. She is Apprentice to myself, Zabuza, and Jirayia." Said Revy as she smirked at the man before her.

"You do not have the power, nor the right to do that Revy." Said Kakashi as he glared at her.

Revy placed her hand under her chin. "Hmmmm…..I don't have the right? I'm afraid I do. The second I was made co-sensei, it gave me the right to give my honest opinion to Lord Hokage about your teaching methods and what I thought of the students." She told him with a grin.

But, before anything could escalate a voice from behind Kakashi made everyone look behind the man.

"Kakashi, I have gotten several reports you are not interested in training Naruto nor Sakura. All your focus and private training has only been on Sasuke. I am very disappointed on you. For you never behaved this way while in ANBU and trained all your students equal." Said the 3rd Hokage.

"Lord Hokage. I had to make Sasuke stronger. He was fighting Gaara and you saw what he did to Gai's student." Said Kakashi trying to justify his actions. "It would have been hard to train both students at once. Naruto has no skill and I knew she wouldn't have faired well against the Hyūga. So I went with the student who I believe would have been the better choice."

Revy slapped Kakashi across the face. "You have no right to ever call my brother your sensei. They took you in after your father passed. Look at how you repay them Kakashi." Revy was enraged and Zabuza had to wrap his strong arms around the woman before she killed the man before her.

"Well you no longer will have to worry about Naruto. She has been removed form your care along with Sakura. The girl has been proven mentally unfit for the life of a shinobi. As well Sasuke will become your Apprentice for no one else wants to deal with him." Said the Hokage.

Sakura was standing in the hallway when this was all said. " **WHAT THE FUCK!? YOUR TAKING ME AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN?! IT'S ALL FUCKING NARUTO FAULT?!"** Screamed the deranged pinkette.

Two ANBU appeared and knocked the girl out. For she had pulled a kunai out and was charging at her leader.

"The girl has split personalities. Due to her mother's abuse to make her the perfect bride for Sasuke." Said Sarutobi as he sighed. "Just shameful. She could have been an excellent Shinobi."

 **Inside the room**

Naruto, Hinata, and Ino woke up from all the scream and they had jumped out of bed and raced to the door to hear everything that happen.

Naruto cleared her throat as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for all the trouble that is happening because of me."

Everyone turned around when they heard her shaky voice. Ino and Hinata held her in a hug.

"Naruto it isn't your fault. This is the truth. Your team and sensei are unstable and truly don't care about you. Only as long as Sasuke gets what he wants." Said Ino to everyone's amazement for she was Co-President to Sasuke Uchiha fan club.

"She is right. Even my sensei has commented on how Kakashi treated his other two students." Said Hinata.

"But, if it wasn't for me. This would have never happen." Said a crying Naruto.

Kakashi felt a shame of himself. For his student was placing all the blame on herself for his lack of teaching and caring of what happen to his two female students. "Naruto. It isn't your fault. This all happen for I didn't care and was slacking off. All I cared about was honoring Obito and not caring what happen to the blonde hair child I took care of as Inu." He said looking away. "I thought I had repaid sensei when I took care of you when you where younger. But, I was wrong. All I have done is bring shame to myself and all those around me. I am sorry." He told her as he weakly eye smiled at her.

 **Sasuke's Room**

Sasuke woke up from all the commotion form out in the hallway. Slowly Sasuke pushed the blankets off and stepped down onto the cold tilt floor.

"What the hell is happening out there?" Asked Sasuke.

Slowly walking over to the door Sasuke felt a weird chakra snapped he open the door and stepped out.

"What the hell are you people yelling about?" Questioned a now famine voice of Sasuke.

All heads turned to Sasuke's Direction as they heard the voice. All the girls eyes had widen along with everyone else.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? SASUKE A GIRL?!" Screamed Naruto, Ino, and Hinata as one.

"I CALLED IT!" Yelled Naruto as she jumped out of her friends arms. "I knew something wasn't right with you teme." She told the new girl Sasuke.

Sasuke felt her long hair and looked down her shirt and saw kind of on the small size A cub breast. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Shrieked Sasuke as she put a hand down her pants missing her manhood.

This was too much for the new girl as she passed out into Naruto's arms. On the base of the girls neck was a small seal. Naruto narrowed her eyes as she saw it.

' _ **You know. I do believe his brother might be a girl as well. For your mother once saw this same seal on Itachi's neck.'**_ Said Kurama as he thought back to the past when he was with Kushina.

Naruto's eyes widen at this little tidbit of information. _'I'll have to tell the old man.'_ She told Kurama.

' _ **It's for the best he knows this. It appears Fugaku was hiding a few secrets about his children.'**_ Said Kurama in his muse.

A shirk was heard as everyone looked to Ino. Said girl was wide eyed and shaking. "Sasuke-kun is really Sasuke-chan?" She asked in her panic as the poor girl looked like she was going to pass out.

"Looks that way." Said Zabuza as he began to laugh his ass off.

"It does make sense if you think about it." Said Haku as he was now helping Naruto with Sasuke.

"I told you teme was on the rag." Said Naruto as she wrinkled her nose.

 **Hope you all enjoy**

 **Hahahaahhaaaa!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So how many of you where like. What the hell? Sasuke is a girl?**

 **Yeah I had to do it. He was to bitchy for hid own good and what better to screw with Sakura and the other mindless fools that chase after his lame ducky ass?**

 **Like always** **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BLACK LAGOON!**

 **HAPPY YOU BIG MEANIES. Pouts looking over at legal department.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **From Prince to Princess**

 **Will the snake still want his prize?**

Naruto and Haku pick up Sasuke taking her over to her bed. They lay her down in it.

"I want a full medical work up of Sasuke-chan and I also want a full medical evaluation. If my orders are not fallowed to the T. I will make sure you as well as Sasuke-chan have a visit with Ibiki." Said THE 3rd Hokage.

He knew many here in the hospital enjoyed kissing the brats ass and have falsified her mental evaluations in the past.

All the doctors and nurses paled and nodded their heads. They did not and I mean "DID NOT" want to have a dinner date with Ibiki for most likely Anko would tag along and it would be a nightmare.

Both teens walk out of the now girls room and walk up to the others. Naruto looked up at her Jiji. "Jiji we need to talk." She told the only grandfather figure she had ever known.

Nodding hid head he gestured for her to go back into her room and everyone fallowed behind her. Once inside Naruto went thought the signs and the room was engulfed in a purple glow. "There no one will hear us." She said as she turned to the others.

"Naru-chan what's the matter?" Asked Sarutobi with a grandfatherly smile.

With a heavy sigh she looked at him. "Kurama told me. That my mother saw the same seal that was on Sasuke's neck on Itachi's neck when he was a little kid and she was babysitting him. I mean her." She said looking away.

The room grew quiet and no one dared to speak.

"I believe Fugaku Uchiha was afraid for his clan Elders to learn that both his first and second born where both female." Continue Naruto. "But, why I'm not sure."

"I know why." Said Revy as all eyes turned to her. "If he did not have a male heir, his brothers son Shinshu would have been made heir of the clan and Fugaku couldn't have that. He was the eldest of the clan leader and his children were rightful heirs to take over." She told them.

"Yes, the Uchiha clan frowned on female heirs. For they believe woman to be the weakest of all members." Said Sarutobi.

"Hn, make sense if you think about why Itachi snapped." Said Zabuza.

All eyes went to him.

"What? I would if I was forced to live a secret life. Never allowed to be myself and forced to never truly love or anything." Said Zabuza. He felt bad for the eldest of the Uchiha sisters.

"This will not go any further then it has from here. I will deal with Sasu-chan when she awakens. I am here to let you all know. I will be awarding rank of Chunnin to several individuals." Said Sarutobi with a smile. "So, you girls best not be late. It will take place at 1 in front of the Hokage Tower." He told them.

The three girls nodded their heads and Ino jumped around Naruto. "Who do you think made it?" She asked.

Naruto smirked. "Most likely Shikamaru and Shino. They handled themselves well and showed to be ready for the next step." She told them.

"Ano, Naru-chan. I believe you made it as well." Said Hinata as she softly smiled at them.

Naruto looked at the shy girl all wide eyed. "You really think so? I don't." She told them.

Everyone laughed at the girls antics.

"Come on brat. You showed what it means to be a true leader. That is off and on the battle field." Said Zabuza as Jirayia nodded his head.

Kakashi stood off in the shadows. _'I really screwed up. I didn't think I was that bad with them.'_ He thought to himself as he slipped out of the room to stand watch of his only student.

 **Mental Ward**

Sakura glared at the doctor before her. "I am fine. This would have never happen if it wasn't for Naruto. That bitch destroyed my life." She raged on as the doctor took notes.

"Haruno-san. I am here to find out how long you had that second conscious within yourself. It was reported after Ino entered your mind she saw a second soul within you." Said the blonde hair doctor.

Sakura sat there quietly. She didn't know how long she knew of second Sakura. "I don't know. She has been there for as long as I could remember. She is my personal cheerleader." She told the man before her.

He took several more notes and smiled looking up at the girl. "I must inform you of something every important. As of today you will no longer be part of the Shinobi Program. For your mental health isn't stable and you are at risk of not only hurting yourself. But, others around you." He told her.

The entire village was frighten when they heard the shrieks of a disembodied voice of a banshee.

 **1 o'clock in front of the Hokage Tower**

All competitors from the third stage of the exam stood before the building. Even the Sand Siblings. They had turned everything they knew over of what the Snake had planned for exchange for immunity in Asylum from their Village.

Sarutobi stood before them. "Please fallow me to my office." He told them.

Everyone but Sasuke was there and fallowed the aged leader. Neji was being helped by TenTen up the steps. Gaara kept looking over at Naruto as Revy smirked.

' _Seems like someone had a crush.'_ She thought to himself.

They had arrived and everyone stood before the desk as the Jonin-senseis stood behind their students.

"I will only be aborting this to only three people." Said Sarutobi as he looked over at the sand siblings. "You three will be taking rank of Genin of our village and I am sadden to inform you there will be three political marriages arranged out of this." He told them.

Temari's widen in fear. She didn't want to become a slave to some pompous councilman's son. "Hokage-sama. Please I can't become some pompous Councilmen son's wife." She told him with fear in her voice.

Sarutobi held up his hand and stopped her from going on. "You will marry on of the Shinobi Council male heir or chosen male member from their clan. Nothing will be done for political gain. For your home village has written you three off as expendable. After what your father did." He told her.

Slowly but reluctantly she nodded her head. _'Kami please give me someone I could grow to love.'_ She silently prayed.

"How will this work out with myself being the jinchuriki of the one tail beast?" Asked Gaara as his cold teal eyes stared into the old Hokage.

Naruto stepped forth and cleared her throat. "Mostly likely you would be paired with our own Jinchuriki." She told him.

All eyes went to Naruto. Once in everyone's life they saw a sorrowful expression cross Zabuza's face. "It isn't fair to the girl to be forced into this old man." Said Zabuza in his gravelly voice.

Revy's eyes widen. "No, you wouldn't do this to her." She said as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto softly smiled. "It is my fate. I know this and there is nothing I am able to do about this." She told the others.

"Like hell it is." Said Jirayia glaring at his old sensei. "Please sensei you can't do this to their daughter. Not after all this kami forsaking village has already done to her." He said with anger in his voice.

Sarutobi raised his hands. "I have not thought as far as who would marry the two sons of The Kazekage. " He told them.

Gaara had toned everyone out and was looking at the blonde with purple highlights. _'She is willing to have an unhappy life? Just for these fool?'_ He asked himself.

' _ **That girl is different from the others and has my brother under her control.'**_ Said Shukaku.

"Honestly who would allow their daughter to Marry Gaara? The Hyūga's? The Yamanaka's? The Inuzuka's? No, they wouldn't do it. If the Civilian Council members even suggest their daughters it will only be for a power play." Said Naruto as the girl looked tired. "Now we know Sasuke is a girl. I know for sure she wouldn't do it. All she wants to do is kill Itachi. Then with the snake perdo. Yeah, she isn't even a good idea."

Naruto looked at Gaara as she felt his eyes on her. She softly smiled at him.

"If I am forced into this. Naruto would be the one I would chose. She is strong and knows my burden better then anyone else around." Said Gaara.

His siblings looked at him with shock. This was the most he had ever spoken and nowhere in what he said was a death threat or anything. "Are you sure of this?" Asked Kankuro to his baby brother.

Gaara's teal eyes shifted to his older brother. "Yes, I am. As well Shukaku is curious of the girl." He told him.

Revy looked unhappy about this fact. "She will not marry anyone. I will allow them to get to know each other. This will be something that will come from the heart not being arranged for her. We are no longer in the stone age." She said as she looked at her niece.

"Very well." Said Sarutobi as he nodded his head. "But, let's get to business. Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and finally Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. You three have shown that you each have what it takes to become Chunnin and great leaders." He told them as he handed them each a scroll. "Inside the scroll are your Chunnin vest. Wear them with pride." He told them.

Each teenage took a scroll with their name on it and unsealed their respected vest. Both Shikamaru and Shino vest was a stander forest green. But, Naruto's was black like her aunts.

Naruto smiled as she put it on. "Wow I made it." She whispered to herself. She felt pride in herself.

A large hand was placed on her shoulder as she looked up. There behind her was Zabuza. "Brat you make it look good and I'm proud of you. You proved what hard work can do and a strong will." He told her with a smirk under his mask.

"Dinner is on Jirayia-sama." Said Haku from behind the Toad Sannin.

"Hey? What now?" Asked a shocked Jirayia.

"Thanks Edo-sennin. Lefts go have BBQ." Said Naruto as she took his arm and dragged him out of the office before stopping. "Are you all coming. That also means you Gaara and your siblings." She said as she vanished past the doorway.

Everyone left standing in the office looked at each other and fallowed after the girl. Outside of the tower was the rookies minus Sakura and Sasuke. "Free food." Said Naruto as the others fallowed behind them.

Poor Jirayia cried tears of the thought of his lighter wallet. But, it was worth it. She earned it with all her hard work and hardship she had on Team 7. The girl was set up to fail from the get go.

 **Three days later**

It had been three days since her promotion and life had changed a lot.

"Hey Revy." Said Naruto.

"Yeah kid?" Asked Revy as she looked at the bedhead girl across the table from her.

"You think my parents are proud of me?" Asked Naruto with fear in her voice.

Revy raised her eyebrow slightly. "They will always be proud of you. They will only be mad at a few people and I'm on that list. So, never worry. You are their pride and joy." She told the girl with a soft smile.

Naruto nodded her head and smiled. "I heard Sasuke is getting out of the hospital today. They said she will be put on off active duty till she is used to the fact she is now a girl and no long a fake boy." She told Revy to change the topic.

"I don't think she will be allowed to continue being a shinobi after this little surprised." Said Revy as she looked over some paperwork her and Balalaika had been going over.

"Well, I always thought Sasuke freaked out to much and had too many mood swings when she didn't get her way. I had called her a girl a few times before. Just funny how I was right." Said Naruto as she smiled down at her cup of noodles.

"Well get dressed. You might as well go see the "Girl"." Said Revy as she looked up at Naruto and smirked.

 **Konoha hospital**

Sasuke sat in her room annoyed. _'How the hell did this happen?'_ She asked herself.

 **Flash back**

"Sasuke your father hid your real birth certificate and placed a seal on you and your older sister to hide the fact he had only daughters and no male heir to continue his rule." Said Sarutobi as he placed the real paperwork before the girl.

Sasuke looked it all over and was shocked.

"So, my sister could have snapped from all this pressure to pretend to be a male and carry on father's rule in the clan?" Asked Sasuke as she was getting some type of insight to what drove her sister over the edge.

"Yes, that is what it looked like. Even from the journals we found after what happen that night. It appeared Itachi had met someone while she was out of the village and had her seal off. She had fallen in love and your father was enraged by this. Also she final entry in her journal was that your father wanted her to kill you. For he planned to over throw the village." He told the shocked girl.

"My father wanted me dead?" Asked a Shocked Sasuke as she looked at the book and saw this in her sister's hand writing.

 **End of flash back**

"Sasuke-kun." Calles Sakura as she walked into Sasuke's room.

Sasuke rolled her eyes at her annoying visitor. _'One plus side. No more fan girls.'_ She thought to herself.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked at the girl with wide eyes. "I'm sorry miss. But, this room belongs to Sasuke Uchiha." She told Sasuke.

Sasuke cocked her eyebrow. "Yeah, this my room. What do you want Sakura?" She asked the annoying pinkette.

Sakura's eyes widen and she fell to her ass. "What happen to you Sasuke-kun?" She screamed.

Sasuke's left eye twitched. "I'm really a girl that was under a seal." She told the stupid pinkette.

The nurses came running into the room. "What is wrong Sasuke?" Asked a white hair woman.

"My teammate had a mental snap again. Could you get her out of here?" Asked Sasuke as she looked at the twitching body of the pinkette.

"Yes, right away." Said the white hair nurse as her another nurse picked the girl off the ground and took her off.

' _How in hell did Naruto deal with that girl back in the academy?'_ She thought to herself.

A knock pulled her from her muse as she looked to the doorway to see Naruto.

"Dope." Said Sasuke as she looked at the girl.

"Teme. How's life treating you?" Asked Naruto as she walked over to Sasuke as she jumped onto the bed and sat down.

"Okay, I guess. Just traumatize Sakura." Said Sasuke as she was talking about the weather.

"Yeah, I heard her scream from outside of the hospital." Said Naruto as she laughed at the thought of Sakura in a straight jacket and padded room.

"So, it's true. You made Chunnin and was removed from the team?" Asked Sasuke as she was still wrapping her mind around this.

Naruto looked down at her vest. "Yeah, Kakashi wasn't that great of a sensei to Sakura and I. He was too focus on just your development that he let us slip under mat." She told the girl.

Sasuke nodded her head. "Yeah, we could have died in that forest and after that bastard that attacked us." She said looking away.

"Yeah, we where not ready for the exams. We just got lucky for Kami loved us or has a sick sense of humor." Said Naruto with a small laugh.

"So, your aunt going to stick around?" Asked Sasuke.

Naruto looked up at the girl. "Yeah, I think so. But, hey Sasuke you know you could come live with me. So, your not alone all the time." She told the other girl.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with shock. Here was her old teammate opening up her home to her and all she has ever done was be mean to the girl.

"I'll think about it. I'm staying one more night." Said Sasuke as she looked away.

"Oh yeah. When you get out. You might not want to go to your apartment." Said Naruto with a sheepish smile.

Sasuke raised her eyebrow. "Why not?" She asked.

"Your fan girls are freaking out that you're a girl and have built shrines to your old male self and I heard some plan to attack you to make sure this isn't a genjutsu or something." Said Naruto as she rub her hand behind her head.

"Be here tomorrow at 9am. I'll stay with you for a few days." Said Sasuke with both her eyes twitching.

"Sure, see you tomorrow." Said Naruto as she turned and left the room.

' _This is going to be hell.'_ Thought Sasuke as she laid back down to sleep a little more.

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Yes, I'm enjoying screwing with Sakura.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oddly music helps me write. But, it depends on what I am listening to. Last chapter was written with me listening to early 2000s rock. Lol**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the last few chapters. I am just picking random stories and working on them.**

 **Like always I don't own Naruto or Black Lagoon.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Snake layer**

Orochimaru looked over at the battle field below him. Bodies littered the floor as a single female stood in the center of the bodies.

' _What a waste. Kabuto will be hard to replace. But, maybe his sister could take his place.'_ Thought Orochimaru.

The lone female had grayish white hair and gray eyes. Silver framed glasses hung off her right ear as a light sickly green chakra fad from her left hand. "I will kill those that took your life dear brother." She whispered to herself.

"You have grown stronger Akira. Your brother would have been proud." Said Orochimaru to the now named Akira.

"Thank you Lord Orochimaru. I will pick up where my dear brother has left off." Said Akira as she walked over to the wall and slowly walked up it to her master.

 **Konoha**

Naruto sat in the middle of Jirayia's private training field as she looked over her parents scrolls and sealing books. She let out a long and loud sigh. "This is going to be a nightmare." She said as she fell back onto the soft grass.

"How are things going?" Asked a figure standing over Naruto.

Slowly she open her eyes to see Kankuro and Gaara standing over her. "Hey guys. Annoying and tiring. How are you guys doing and where is your sister?" She asked them as she sat up looking around.

"She is meeting with all male suitors from 5 major clans." Said Kankuro as he sat down on the ground next to Naruto.

"How are meeting of your future bride?" Teased Naruto.

Kankuro slightly blushed. "No so good. We have had several foolish Civilian Council members tried parading their daughters, nieces, granddaughter and even themselves to us."

"It was horrifying. Mother wanted the nightmare to end." Said a monotone Gaara.

Naruto looked past the two teen boys and saw their ANBU guards just watching them. "So, besides that nightmare. How's house arrest going?" She asked them.

"It has been fine. They understand we didn't want anything to do with what happen and didn't know to much of Orochimaru's plan for your village. We were expendable for the damn snakes master plan." Said Kankuro as he clenched his fist. "They fully planned on killing my little brother." He said looking away from Gaara.

"That is the purpose of a weapon. We are expendable for the great good of our villages." Said Gaara as something odd flashed in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL GAARA!? WE ARE NOT PONDS! WE ARE NOT EXPENDABLE! WE ARE ALIVE AND WE HAVE EVERY RIGHT AS ANYBODY ELSE TO LIVE A LOVE AND HAPPY LIFE!" Yelled Naruto at Gaara as his teal eyes open wider in shock. Even Kankuro and the three ANBU members looked at the girl in shock.

A voice from behind them made the all look over by the waterfall.

"Naruto is right. We are not tools but living and breathing people that need love and happiness." Said Haku as he appeared out of an ice mirror.

"Hey Haku. Where is Zabuza-sensei?" She asked the young man.

"He is running late and will be here soon." Said Haku as he smirked. _'Yeah, she going to flip.'_ He thought to himself.

"Oh okay." Said Naruto with a shrug. She looked back at her books and sighed. "This stuff is so freaking annoying."

Gaara picked up one of the books and studied it. "This is different from what they showed us about making simple storage and water seals."

"Yeah, that book is a level 9 seal masters book. I'm still at level 6. But, I just wanted to look at it." Said Naruto.

Everyone looked at the blonde. Their eyes wife from shock.

 **Hokage Tower**

"Revy I want to take Naruto to go find Tsunade." Said Jirayia as he looked at the young woman before him.

"Hell no! I'm not allowing her to go on a journey with a pervert like you." Growled Revy as Zabuza sat on the couch watching everything going on.

"Revy-chan. I'm sure she will be the only one going along." Said Sarutobi as he grinned at Jirayia.

' _What is sensei talking about?'_ He thought as it finally clicked.

"Revy why not come along?" Asked Jirayia as he gave her his best smile.

Revy gave him a deadpan look. _'He only wants me to come along to get his way.'_ She thought to herself. "Why should I come along?" She asked him.

"I want to bound with you again. Is that too much to ask for?" Asked Jirayia as he smile.

"Sure and I'm the Easter Bunny." Said Revy.

This made Zabuza laugh. "She has a point old man. Why do you really want her to come?" He asked.

With a sigh Jirayia leveled his gaze with Revy. "I need to make Naruto stronger and fast. There are a group of people hunting the tail beast and their host." He told her.

Zabuza shot off the couch. "No one and I mean no one is going to hurt Naruto." During his short time knowing the girl Zabuza saw her as a daughter to a bratty little sister.

"What do you know about them Jirayia." Said Revy as a purple aura engulfed her.

"At the moment not much. But, they are made up of S rank missing ninjas and a couple A Rank ninjas. Last I heard Itachi Uchiha was part of the group." Jirayia told them.

Revy stood there for a few moments. Never batting an eye or saying a word to the others in the room. _'God Dammit Minato!'_ She growled to herself.

"Fine. But, Zabuza and myself are going along. I don't trust you and her training can't be stopped just to hunt for sensei." Said Revy as she looked at Zabuza.

He grinned from under his mask and nodded his head. "The brat has come to far in her training to stop." He told Jirayia.

With a heavy sigh Jirayia looked over at his old sensei. "That fine with you old man?" He asked.

"Fine. I don't care just get me Tsunade back here. I need her to take over." Said Sarutobi as he sign some papers and throw the scroll at Jirayia. "Be ready to leave in an hour." He told them as he went back to his paperwork.

Jirayia lead the other two people out of the Hokage's office.

"It's really that bad isn't it?" Asked Revy.

Jirayia looked over his right shoulder at her. "Yeah, the other bad thing is. They have spies all over the place. So, right now we don't know who all we can trust with this." He told the other two.

Zabuza nodded his head. _'I will destroy who ever comes for that girl. If it wasn't for her…'_ He was pulled from his thoughts.

"Will Haku be coming along?" Asked Jirayia as he looked at the tall man.

"No, he has been told he will be looking after Gaara." Said Zabuza as he looked down at Jirayia.

Jirayia took on a thinking pose. _'He is the one that Naruto might marry. So, maybe we should take him with. It would make it harder to find him.'_ He thought to himself as he stopped and turned to Zabuza. "It might be for the best to bring Gaara along?" He asked.

Revy raised an eyebrow to this. "No, for it would put more pressure on us. As well no one knows where the Gaara is. Many believe he died during the invasion of the village." She told the two men.

"She does have a point. I heard that in the bar last night. That he was believe to be dead and his siblings are now prisoners of Konoha." Said Zabuza as he smirked under his bandage mask.

They had already made it to the training field to see the four teenage sitting around talking and Naruto pulling her hair.

"What is going on here?" Asked Revy as she stood behind Gaara.

"Naru-chan is freaking out of a seal she found in this book." Said Haku as he raised the book to show a double helix soul reaper seal.

Everyone whistled at the sight of it.

"This is so annoying. That book is level 20. I don't know if I will ever make it." Cried Naruto as she looked up at Jirayia with teary puppy eyes.

"Brat your only level 6. So just relax and we'll help you get to level 20 in no time." Said Jirayia looking away from the girl. _'Curse those eyes. No man can tell them no.'_

Gaara tilted his head looking at Naruto. This was the first time he had ever seen anyone use those eyes and the second she head what she wanted those tears disappeared and she was all sunshine once again.

"What Jutsu was that?" Asked Gaara with a confused tone.

"Bro, that is a very deadly jutsu that is used against men. Woman use it to get what they want." Said Kankuro as he placed his left hand on Gaara's right shoulder.

"Hmmm… interesting." Said Gaara as he studied Naruto some more.

' _It appears that strange boy likes her.'_ Thought Zabuza as he watched Gaara.

Revy and Jirayia also caught on to this and Jirayia looked over at Revy as she just sighed. There was nothing she could do to stop this. No matter how much she wanted to. Naruto is a daughter of a kage and it isn't unheard of for them to have arranged marriages. As well as she is royalty due to her mother. This girl was screwed. But, just maybe she could find love with Gaara and not some asshole wanting power.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Asked Naruto now looking at the three adults.

"We got a mission brat. Revy and Zabuza are tagging along as well." Said Jirayia with a huge grin.

"Really?" Asked Naruto as she looked at the old toad with suspicious eye. "What kind of mission?" She asked him.

"We're going to go find my old sensei and drag her drunken ass back to the village. So, it might get messy." Said Revy as a sadistic grin slowly crossed her lips.

Naruto arched her eyebrow at this titbit of information. _'Greet, their going to get drunk and I'm going to have to babysit.'_

' _ **Pretty much.'**_ Said Kurama as his slowly open his left eye. _**'You could challenge him to drinking contest. I will make sure you win and not be sick in the morning.'**_ He told her.

' _Yeah, that might happen. For what I know of Tsunade. She super strong. But, sucks at gambling and is a super drunk. Some people swear she has sake for blood.'_ She told Kurama. _'But, do you really think I can beat you? Last time I drank anything we found out I was a drunken fist fighter.'_

All she heard was Kurama roar of laughter before he cut their mental link. She glared at no one but everyone took a step away from her. "Asshole." She grumbled to herself.

"Well anyways. Go get packed we leave in 2 hours." Said Jirayia as he waved to them as he walked off.

They nodded their heads as Naruto looked at the 3 male teens. "I guess I'll see you guys when I get back." She told them as she resealed everything and got up to leave.

They nodded their heads to her and watched her leave.

Haku looked at Gaara and grinned. "You like her don't you?" He asked Gaara.

A slight blush crept across Gaara's cheeks. Oh yeah. He liked her.

Kankuro smirked. "Yeah, but you like that Sasuke chick." He teased. This made Haku blush as well.

 **############========================###########**

 **Next time we find the world's biggest sucker.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back again for the next chapter.**

 **As you can tell, I am changing things a little and there is going to be a little fluffyness with our oddball matches.**

 **This is what happens when I'm left to my insane little world. Sasuke become a girl and Sakura goes nuts. Lol**

 **Like always I** **DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BLACK LAGOON**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Sucker punched**

Naruto walked over to the hospital and into Sasuke's room. "Hey teme. You ready?" She asked the raven hair girl.

Sasuke looked over her shoulder as she pulled the top of her black battle dress over her head. "Yeah, just give me a second." She told the blonde.

Naruto walked over to the window and sat down on the couch under it. "I got a mission, so Haku and the others will check in on you and get you anything you need. For I don't know if you want to face those rabid fan girls." She told her as Naruto shuttered.

Sasuke paled. "Thanks. I was told by graveyard nurse my place was burned down by several of the shrines." She said with a sigh. "I'm just glade I didn't have anything important there."

"Yeah, that's good. But, it sucks you lost everything there though." Said Naruto with a weak smile.

Sasuke shook her head no. "I'm think it was a blessing. If you thing about. My old life was nothing but lies. Lies my father installed in me. Lies of my sister killing everyone to test her new power." She told Naruto as she finished dressing and laced up her knee high heel ninja boots.

Naruto smirked as she took a good look of how Sasuke was dressed. "It appears your taking to your new life fairly well. I thought you would still want to dress as a boy." She said as she paused grinning. "But, your new battle dress is cute."

Sasuke blushed as she glared at her best friend. "Shut up." She told her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sure whatever princess. Come let's go. I got about an hour to pack before my mission." Said Naruto as she took the bags of cloths someone had brought the girl.

"Ino." Was all Sasuke said as she looked away and fallowed Naruto out of the room.

Naruto just nodded her head. _'Damn, I'm going to miss this hell Ino going to rain down on teme.'_ She thought pouting.

Both girls walked out of the hospital to see Ino and Hinata standing outside waiting for them.

"It will be safer for you two to travel in a small group." Said Ino as she smirked.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and sweat drop. "Dammit!" Said Naruto as she looked annoyed. "Who told teme was getting out today?"

"The morning nurse not knowing about the insane stalkers." Said Ino.

"Well, they don't know what I look like now and I don't have any crest on the clothes you brought me last night." Said Sasuke as she thought things over.

"True. But, we're planning an all girls sleep over tonight at Naru-chan's house." Said Hinata as she smiled at the two girls before her and Ino.

Naruto pouted at her friend. "This sucks. I have a mission." She whined as she pulled her hair as they walked down the street.

They just laughed at her.

"Sucks to be you dope." Said Sasuke as she smirked at the blonde.

 **45 minutes later**

Naruto sat at the main gates waiting for the others to show up.

' _ **Kit. You know that old pervert is hiding something?'**_ Asked Kurama as he open his eyes from his nap.

' _Yeah, I had a felling. But, maybe this trip will do me some good.'_ Said Naruto as she looked up to the sky.

' _ **Just be on guard.'**_ Said Kurama as he went back to sleep.

Naruto could hear his snores as she cut the mental link. _'This last fight took a lot out of him.'_ She thought to herself.

Just then several people could be seen walking over to the main gate.

Jirayia sighed as he has a massive hand print across his left cheek. "Jeez, no respect." He grumbled to himself.

"Severs you right. Just be happy Balalaika didn't put a bullet between your eyes for slapping her ass." Said Revy as she laughed and hung off of Balalaika's right arm.

Balalaika looked at the prevy sage. "I am a general and Mafia Don. Not the common whore you spend your evens with." She told him with her heavy Russian accent.

"I do have to say two hands. You grew up with interesting people." Said Dutch as Benny was reading one of Jirayia's books.

"You don't know the jest of it." Said Revy as she grinned at the man.

Naruto jumped to her feet. "About damn time you three showed up." She growled out.

All heads to the blonde. She had on a long black duster with hood on. Revy looked a little shocked at this.

"What's up with the look?" Asked Zabuza as he looked her over.

"Something about this mission doesn't feel right and I don't want to stand out to much with my blonde and purple locks. Revy's hair is the same color as Anko and Neko's hair. Blonde are not to common so. I stand out." Said Naruto as she pulled the hood over her head.

" _Hmm… Is doing the same thing her mom did when things felt off to the woman."_ Thought Jirayia as he went and check them all out.

"Revy, here are the scrolls with your liquid courage." Said Balalaika as she handed over 4 large scrolls to the young woman.

Revy smiled looking at the scrolls. "Yeah, sensei isn't going to know what's going to hit her when we see her." She said as she sealed the scrolls away into another scroll and sealed it into her wrist.

 **Naruto's House**

Haku and the sand siblings came walking thought the front door with several large bags of food fallowed by Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Yakumo, Hana, Anko, Kurenai, Neko. All of them planned to have a sleep over while Naruto and the others where away. But, will return for another sleepover when Naruto and Revy return.

"Do, you think this is too much food for just one night?" Asked Gaara as he looked at everyone confused.

"Oh, Gaara don't be silly. This is just enough for tonight." Said Ino as she laughed.

"To bad your other teammate couldn't be here." Said TenTen to Sasuke.

Sasuke shook her head and sighed. "I think it's for the best she isn't here. She isn't taking the news of my true gender to well and by what I heard and saw. She has gone ape shit crazy." She said as she slightly paled.

"By what I understand. The girl has another soul trapped within her." Said Anko as she sat down on the couch eating some dango.

Everyone looked over at her in shock.

"Yes, that is the official story." Said Neko as she pulled off her ANBU mask.

"Creepy." Said Kankuro as he looked away.

Gaara walked to the room Naruto told him he could use. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be around these many girls at the moment.

' _ **Smart boy. They are going to just get scary as the night goes on.'**_ Said Shikaku as the one tail wake up.

 **Small village**

In a small tea house sat two figures in black cloaks with red clouds.

"Itachi-chan." Said a deep dark voice.

Said woman looked up with her grey eyes meeting black predator eyes.

"Yeah, Kisami-kun." Said Itachi as she smiled up at the blue skin shark like man.

"Should we keep up our act?" Asked the now named Kisami.

Itachi just sat there for a few moments in silent. They both were there to meet their contact to give them all they knew on each member and also in hopes of breaking free.

"I believe the time has come. We must return to the leaf." Said Itachi as she took a drink of her tea.

Kisami grinned as his right hand move across the table and squeezed Itachi's left hand. His finger traced the black gold ring with a blue and red diamonds in the center of the ring.

Itachi softly blushed as her fingers inter locked with his. "No more running." She whispered.

Nodding his head he slipped off the black and red cloak to revel a blue cloak under it.

Itachi fallowed suit. But, she still had a black cloak on under hers.

The two both stood leaving behind the two cloaks and sealed away the rings they had to wear.

The same little village our little group slowly arrived as Naruto went though her steps for her fighting style.

Jirayia just smiled looking at the girl as he turned his head and saw his two contacts standing near the village gates.

Stopping dead in his tracks. Jirayia looked at the two with a little confusion. _'Why have they changed?'_ He thought to himself.

Zabuza fallowed Jirayia's line of sight and stopped dead in his tracks as well as his hand moved to grab his sword.

"Easy teme. We are here to meet with the old pervert." Said Kisami as he raised his hands up.

 **Okay kitties. I'm stopping there.**

 **I know cliff hanger and I'll try to update sooner.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Black Lagoon**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Truth always comes to light**

"Kisame what are you talking about?" Asked Zabuza as he moved in front of Naruto.

Naruto looked at the woman in the black cloak. _'I know her.'_ She thought to herself.

"Naru-chan." Said Itachi as her face soften. As she smiled at the girl.

"Ita-nee-chan?" Asked Naruto with tears building up in her eyes.

Itachi nodded her head as she walked over to the cloaked blonde girl. Naruto pushed passed Zabuza and ran to the raven hair woman.

' _ **Easy kit. Don't slam into her. She seems very weak right now.'**_ Said Kurama.

Naruto stopped in her tracks and looked Itachi over. "Nee-chan. There is something different with you."

Itachi smiled and looked away from the girl. Her hand moving under her cloak.

Kurama watched from with Naruto. He looked the woman over and saw a second energy coming from her midsection. His eyes widen. _**"She is with kit!"**_ He said in a shocked voice.

Naruto's eyes widen. _'You mean?... she going to have a baby?...'_ She asked him in shock.

Itachi watched with amusement. For she knew Naruto had already figured it out.

"So, you two. What is going on?" Asked Jirayia as he waited for answers.

Kisame grinned at Jirayia. "Well old man. We had something happen and it is no longer safe for us to be in deep cover." He told Jirayia as he looked over at Revy.

Revy placed her right hand on her hip. "What's going on that you need to bailed out on?" She asked him.

"At this time. I am no use to the group and only would be placed more into danger. For they believe me to be male and Kisame is my protector. For when I use my eyes. I am left in a very weak state." Said Itachi as she looked at Revy.

"It also doesn't help **"SHE"** is pregnant!" Said Naruto coming out of her shock.

All eyes turn to Itachi as she softly smiled. "Yes, that also plays a big factor into why we need out." She told them as she sat down on a bench next to the village gate.

"Whose the father?" Asked Naruto as she bounced over to her big sister.

Zabuza kept quiet it as he watched Kisame pale a little to the girls question. _'Don't tell me he is the one she fell in love with.'_ He thought to himself.

Kisame walked over to Itachi and took her hand. "The child is mine. We met so long ago and something about her. She stole my frozen heart." He said as he grinned.

"HAHAAHHHAAAA!" Laughed Zabuza. "S…..so…sheee…is the re…reason you did what you did." He said between laughs.

"Yeah it was. I would do it all over again." Growled out Kisame as he glared at Zabuza.

Zabuza waved his hand at the shark man. "Don't worry. I'm not judging you. I'm just shocked. For we had a bet you would try to make with a great white shark." He told him as he stood straight from his laughing fit.

"Well we got a problem. We just left the village and are not to return until we have Tsunade with us." Said Jirayia as he looked at his two spy. "Also what am I going to do now? I don't have any more spy in your old group.?" He whine as he looked away.

"Well if you get off your ass and read what we brought you. You might be able to flip someone else." Growled Kisame as he glared at the old toad sage.

"Ero-sannin he has a point." Said Naruto as she looked back at the others. "Anyways you two could stay here and wait for us to come back with the drunken princess and go home." She told them as she grinned at Itachi.

"Also, Sasuke is a chick." Said Naruto as she jumped behind Revy.

Itachi's face was frozen in shock. "So, my baby brother? Is my baby sister?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah, looks like your asshole of a father couldn't handle just having daughters. So he forced her to live the same lie you did for so long." Said Revy.

 **Elsewhere**

A blonde hair woman sat at a bar drinking her life away.

' _Don…why did you have to leave me alone?'_ Thought Tsunade to herself as she took another drink from her sake bottle.

"Oh Lady Tsunade. Why not return back home?" Asked a black hair woman as she sighed holding a small piglet in her arms.

Tsunade looked over at the woman. "What should I? That village has only taken from me." She told the woman.

With a sigh. The young woman looked away. _'I miss home.'_ She thought to herself.

 **Leaf**

Gaara walked out of his room to get something to drink. But, the sight to greet him was a bunch of girls all in different types of pj's and bags of chips all over the floor and Ino wrestling with TenTen over a bottle of coke that Dutch gave the girls.

Said girls looked over at the redhead. "What?" Asked Ino as she pulled the bottle from TenTen hands.

Ino smirked at her victory over the other girl and open up the bottle and took a drink. "Wow! This stuff is amazing." She said as she handed the bottle over to TenTen. "I was going to share." She told the other girl.

TenTen took the bottle and took a drink and passed it to Temari.

Temari just shrugged her shoulders and took a drink of the strange dark water.

Gaara just shook his head and walked into the kitchen. "Strange creatures." He muttered to herself.

Dutch, Benny and Rock sat at the kitchen table playing cards.

Dutch looked up at the boy. "Hey kid. Pull up a chair and join us. Those girls are getting dangerous out there." He told Gaara.

Gaara walked over to the frig and open it. He saw several bottles of orange juice. He grabbed one and looked at Dutch.

"What are you playing?" Gaara asked in a monotone voice.

Benny looked up from his cards. "Poker. But, Anko keeps wanting to play strip poke." He told the boy as Anko walked back into the kitchen with a case of beer.

"Well it would be a little more fun." Said Anko as she took her chair.

Gaara just nodded his head and pulled up a chair. "How much is the buy in or are we just playing for fun?" He asked.

"We are just playing with snack food." Said Rock as he smiled at Gaara as he handed him 2 bags of chips, pack of cookies and a 6pk of coke.

Gaara nodded and took what they are playing with and pled his bet as Benny dealt the cards.

 **Back with Shark and Raven**

"I can't believe I'm going to be an Aunt!" Cried Naruto as she jumped around Itachi hugging the woman.

"Easy Naru-chan. I'm still at the stage of any movement makes me sick." Said Itachi as she smiled at the girl.

"Tell me. How is my little sister handling the news of what happen all those years ago and being a girl?" Questioned Itachi as she patted Naruto's head.

"She taking it…..somewhat okay. She is mad about what your dad did. But, she is grateful you didn't kill her. Also hurt you left her to those fools on the Civilian Council." Said Naruto as she rubbed the back of her head.

 **Okay** **I'm leaving off there**

 **Hope you'll enjoy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for the likes and comments.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Black Lagoon**

 **Chapter 12**

Naruto smiled sheepishly as she took a step back from Itachi. Kisame watched the two as he stood between them and the others. He didn't care that he trusted the Old Toad. But, Zabuza and Revy he was still not sure about.

"You don't need to worry about us attacking her." Said Zabuza as he looked over at Naruto and Itachi.

Kisame looked at the bandage wrapped man. "Last time I turned my back on you. You freaking stabbed me in the back." He told the other swordsmen.

Zabuza grinned looking at Kisame. "Yeah, but you dissevered that one. For you where the first one to stab me behind the back." He told Kisame.

Kisame looked at him a little funny until there was a small flash in his eyes. A shark like grin crossed his lips as he placed a hand over his stomach as he let out a dark deep laugh. "Yeah. But I was going after that fool that one fool who loved to bury people." He told the other man.

At this point everyone was watching the two-talk trying to figure out what the two were talking about.

Naruto looked at Itachi to see she even knew what was going on. Only for Itachi to shrug her shoulder and look back at the two morons.

Zabuza raised a hairless eyebrow looking at Kisame. "It was that bastards fault?" He questioned as he growled tighting his hands into fist. "Next time I see him…..." He growled closing his eyes and looking away.

 **Slug Princess and her handmaiden**

Tsunade and Shizune stood in the middle of a festival. They watched the people passing and children running and playing. The most ironic part of this journey. On the other side of this very village was Jiraiya and the others just chatting away.

"Come on Shizune. Let's go and get something to drink." Said Tsunade as she looked down at Tonton as they began walking though the crowd to a small shady bar near the end of the village.

 **Naruto and the others**

"let's get you a hotel and get something to eat." Said Jiraiya as he sighed looking around at the others.

Everyone nodded their heads as they moved to the shady side of the village. They found a nice little spot to stay and have the other two stay till they come back from their mission.

"I need a fucking drink." Said Revy as she stretched and put her over Naruto's shoulder as she grinned at the blonde girl.

Naruto sighed and hung her head low. "Fine. Let's find somewhere that has food as well." She said as she walked away from her aunt.

They walked around until Revy saw a small pub in the corner tucked away from the world. "Come." She said as she made her way to the pub. The others just fallowed after her and when Revy stepped foot into the place. She saw her old sensei sitting at a table playing a game of cards and just drinking her life away.

Revy smirked as she walked over to the table that Tsunade was sitting at with a raven hair woman and a piglet. "What the fuck sensei?" She asked as she dropped down next to the blonde hair woman.

Without thinking Tsunade spoke. "What the hell have I told you Revy about fucking swearing?" She asked as it hit her light a fist to the chin. She blinked and looked at the purple hair woman sitting down next to her and the blonde teen standing next to her and Jiraiya as he smiled at her.

"Still up to the same old shit and getting drunk and losing all your money?" Asked Revy as she took Tsunade's drink and chugged it. She slammed the empty sake bottle down on the table and grinned.

"How the hell did you find me and where the hell are you doing here?" Asked Tsunade as she blinked owlish at the woman next to her.

"Well Hime we have been sent to find you to become the next Hokage." Said Jiraiya as he pulled over a table and chair and sat down across from Zabuza.

Tsunade looked over at the others that sat down with Jiraiya and narrowed her eyes as she laid eyes on Zabuza, Kisame, and Itachi. "What's the deal with the company you are keeping these days Jiraiya?" She asked him.

Naruto looked at the others and smiled. "They are with me and Zabuza is my sensei and Itachi is my nee-chan and Kisame is my new brother." She said with a huge grin. "Oh yeah. Revy is my Aunt and Ero-sannin is also my sensei." She says rubbing her hand behind her head.

Tsunade just looked at everyone as they nodded their heads and over at the girl. "So, you're his brat then?" She asked as she looked the girl over. _'She looks so much like them both. Her fathers' eyes and hair and her mother's face and body.'_ She thought to herself as she looked at the others once more.

"Your all are nuts. I'm not going to become Hokage. That is a fool's game and only fools put their lives and love ones before that damn village." Said Tsunade.

Naruto slammed her hand down on the table before the blonde hair woman. " **WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROMBLE FUCKING OLD BITCH!?** " Growled out Naruto as her eyes flashed red and Kurama's voice had even came though.

The whole pub had empty within seconds from the killer intent that was pouring off the young blonde in waves. Kisame had even wrapped Itachi into his arms using himself as a shield for her and their unborn child.

"Naruto calm yourself." Said Zabuza as he had even stood in front of the pregnant woman. His sword had even found its way into his hand.

" _ **Kit, calm down before you make Itachi sick."**_ Said Kurama as he tried to calm the girl.

Naruto blinked her eyes as she turned her head over to Itachi and saw that she had gone pale. Panic could be seen in Naruto's eyes as she quickly moved over to her sister. "Crap. I need to get her to a doctor." She said as tears slowly appeared on the corner of her eyes.

Hearing this Tsunade stood up and made her way to the young woman and shark man. "Move let me see what is happening here." She told them as she pushed past Naruto and Kisame.

"She is pregnant." Said Kisame as he watched Tsunade's hand turned green.

Tsunade looked up at the man and back at the woman before her. She took a calming breath and focused on the task at hand. Slowly she opens her eyes and smiled. "The baby is fine and Itachi you will be fine. Just eat something and get some rest before traveling again." She told the raven hair girl.

Itachi nodded her head and softly smiled.

Tsunade retuned to her chair and looked at the group. "Is this the only reason you all came to bring me back?" She asked.

"No, jackass. You also have family that you need to get to know here." Said Revy as she pointed at Naruto. "Are you that blind that you don't see it in her.?"

Tsunade as she just nods her head as she looks at Naruto and back at the others.

"Also, you wouldn't want myself or Revy as Hokage?" Asked Jiraiya as he smiled with a wink.

Tsunade grew wide eyed along with Revy. "Like hell I want to be Hokage. Well…Unless I can turn the village over to Hotel Moscow." She said as Naruto and Jiraiya both paled and Kurama and Zabuza laughed at the idea.

"HELL NO! The Russian mob isn't going to take over my home." Yelled Naruto with an angry shocked expression on her face. "You don't want the job. Then I'll take it." She said turning away from the others. **"Kit. You are not ready for that title. Also, you still have a lot to learn and become much stronger then the others here at these two tables. I know you are strong kit. But the old toad and hag can clean the floor with you. Also, we still need to work on a few things and your also too young for that much pressure and stress on yourself at this time."** Said Kurama.

Naruto just nodded her head as the others just watched her as she was talking with Kurama.

"What is going on with her?" Asked Shizune as she looked at the young blonde.

Zabuza looked over at the forgotten woman. "She is talking with the fox." He said as he watched Shizune's eyes widen.

"Your telling me she is the holder of the nine-tails?" Asked Shizune as she subconsciously back from the girl and held onto Tonton tighter.

Revy noticed this, and you could see her left eye twitching from the woman's reaction to her family. "What the fuck is your problem? You think that she will turn into the fucking fox and jump and eat you and your little piggy?" She growled out as her hand slowly moved to her gun.

Shizune was snapped out of her daze as she was being yelled at by Revy. "No…nooo…. Not at all. I'm just shocked." She said in her own defense.

"Well you shouldn't be Shizune. You have been others like her and never reacted this way." Said Tsunade as she glared at the woman across from her.

Her eyes had become owlish as she looked at her Mistress. "I have?" She asked dumbly.

Tsunade just sighed and shock her head.

"I am so sorry. I am not used to meeting people like you. I know better that you are just the prison and you're not the beast." Said Shizune.

"I am his prison. But this was something we where both forced into and we are two different people. Well fox and human. I do take after him on somethings though. But if you think about it. He was in my mother and he also passed on some of him into me and one day I will become his heir." Said Naruto as everyone looked at her in surprise. She just smiled and sat down taking the glass of water that sat before Tsunade and drank it.

"Your going to become his "Heir"?" Ask Jiraiya as he looked at his goddaughter.

Naruto just sat there looking down nodding her head slowly.

Revy just sat there as she was trying to figure out what it meant to be come the heir of a demon.

 **Hope this new chapter is something everyone one will like. No before you ask. They will not return to the village right away there will be a few twist to this part in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the reviews and likes, fallows and so on.**

 **I'm not the greatest on answering questions and I'm sorry about that.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Black Lagoon. Just this crazy story and the weird gender bends I am having fun with. :P**

 **On with the story**

 **Chapter 13**

Asuma was walking with several bags in his hands though the market place. He spotted Shikamaru and Choji standing outside of a book store. "Hey guys." Called the boys.

Both boys looked over to their sensei. "Hey Asuma-sensei." Said Shikamaru as Choji just waved as he was eating some chips. "Doing some shopping?" He asked as he studied the man before them.

Asuma sighed. "Yeah, Anko sent me out for more snacks for the poker game going on at Naruto's place and more snacks for the girls as well. But I don't have enough have hands for everything I need to get." He told both boys.

"So, sensei do you need some help?" Asked Choji as he smiled and put his bag of chips away.

"That would be great, I do need the help getting this all back to the others." Said Asuma.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he took several of the bags from his sensei. "Whose all over there playing?" He asked.

"Well Revy's friends, Gaara, his siblings and all the sensei's and the other Genin. Girls are having a slumber party with Sasuke-chan." Asuma told his two male students.

' _This will give me a chance to talk to Gaara and see what he wants with Naruto.'_ Thought Shikamaru as he fallowed after his sensei.

Elsewhere

Naruto sat in a meadow overlooking a scroll that she was given by Kurama. _'Where did you hide this scroll, or should I ask where you got it?'_ Asked Naruto.

' **Brat you know I just called one of the summonses for it. It's not like I have a library in here.'** Growled Kurama.

' _Okay you don't have to bite my head off.'_ Said Naruto as she fell back looking up to the sky. Several large fluffy clouds floating by. _'I wonder what Shika is doing right now?'_ She asked herself as she softly blushed.

"What are you doing Naru-chan?" Asked a female voice.

Naruto snapped out of her day dream as she leans her head back to see Itachi standing over her smiling.

"Nothing. Just reading and thinking." Said Naruto.

"You look like your thinking about a boy." Teased Itachi as she smirked as she slowly sat down next to Naruto.

She blushed even more as she slowly sat up. "Well yeah I am. I'm just worried he doesn't want to be with me any more for something I said." She told Itachi.

"So that Nara boy asked you out?" Asked Itachi.

"Yeah. He did during out one-month training break between the 2nd and 3rd matches. But, not that long ago. I made it sounds like I didn't care about him. For there is going to be 3 political marriages and I think I'm going to be in the middle of that." Said Naruto as she looks down at her hands. "I really messed this up by saying I would be the one to marry Gaara and it didn't matter to me either way."

Itachi pulled the girl into her arms for a hug. "Sweetie. When we get back to the village, I'll help you fix this mess you got yourself into."

She nodded her head and smiled softly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I hope so. I like Gaara but I'm not sure if I could truly love him. For when I think of someone I love. Shika comes to mind every time."

"You're not going to be forced into any of those foolish marriages if I have anything to say about it." Growled out Tsunade as she walked up behind the two girls are Shizune walked alongside her with Revy.

"So what Revy told me this morning about you putting your foot in your mouth about a political marriage wasn't a lie?" Asked Tsunade as she studied the girls face.

Nodding her head, she looked down. "I wasn't truly thinking at the time and just said what I learn from clan laws and village laws. But I don't want to hurt the one I love and care for." She said as the others sat down next to her.

"I know there are several loop holes also with you dating a clan heir. It will trump all other offers." Said Revy as she grinned.

"She is right. As the Uchiha Heiress if anyone tried to court me. I can refuse I as well already have someone." Said Itachi as she smiled.

Off in the shadows two people watched the group of women talk. Yellow snake eyes narrow in on Tsunade and Naruto. "That brat." He growled out.

The other person next to him narrowed her eyes as she saw Naruto and Revy. _'They are the ones to blame for my dear brother's death. I'll make them pay for this.'_ She thought to herself.

"Master are we going to attack?" Asked the woman to her Master.

He looked over at her and grinned. "In due time my pet. For now, isn't the best time to do it. As well we need to get Sasuke-kun for my next step of my plan." He told her.

"Yes, Master Orochimaru." Said the woman as she bows to him. "I will get the sound 5 on this as soon as possible." She told him.

"Good." Said the now named Orochimaru as he licked his lips as they vanished back into the ground as the snakes they are.

Tsunade, Revy, and Itachi felt the snake man and the other person that was with him. Revy had her hand on her cutlasses ready to fire at a moment's notice. But relaxed as they vanished from their sight. Tsunade nodded to the other two as they nodded back.

"Naruto. I was told you used one of my moves to break Orochimaru's barrier during the invasion." Said Tsunade as she smiled at the girl.

"Yeah, I just did what Kurama told me to do and gather chakra to my fist and slam it on the room. Other than that, I don't think I would have gotten to Jiji in time. As Ero-sannin was getting his ass handed to him as well." Said Naruto as she just laughed to herself.

"Well if you like I could teach you my super strength." Said Tsunade as she looked down at Naruto's scroll.

The scroll before the girl was several Jutsu's in them. One was called Fox shadow. If done right the person could slip into the shadows and shadow walk and trap people with the shadow world. But, to do it one need a large chakra pool to pull it off.

"That looked like something that the Nara clan would be able to do if they weren't so lazy and worked on growing their chakra levels." Said Tsunade.

"Yeah, I have the basic down to it, but it will take me a little more time to get it down. I just wish I had Shika here to help me with it. But I know I'll get it by the time we return." Said Naruto.

 **Back at Naruto's house**

Shikamaru walked through the front door with his arms full of bags as her heard Ino scream.

"What the hell are you doing here Shikamaru?" Said Ino.

"Troublesome woman. I'm helping Asuma-sensei with all this junk food for you girls and the poker game." Said Shikamaru as he glared at Ino who just smiled at him as she heard the word "Food".

Walking past the group of girls the three men walked into the kitchen to find that the poker game was still going and growing by the passing moments. Now all of Hotel Moscow was playing and there was gun and jutsu scrolls in the pot and other things several people could have gone their whole lives never seeing.

Putting the bags on the counter and with Choji's and Kiba's help Shikamaru put all the food away and throw several bags of chips at the girls and place several cases of beer before the others as everyone got their drinks and stole the pop from the pot so they could drink.

Shikamaru scan the playing table as his eyes landed on Gaara. His black eyes studied the boy before him. _'This is the guy who wants my Naru. I will do everything in my power to keep him away from her._ ' He thought to himself.

Gaara saw the spiky hair boy watching him. _'What does he want?'_ He thought to himself.

' **He smalls of that blonde girl that has my brother in her. I think he is her mate.'** Laughed Shikaku as the crazed coon dog went back to sleep.

' _Then I'll just kill him. For I want her to myself.'_ Said Gaara to his beast.

Said crazy coon just rolled his eyes at the boy. **'You kill him, she will kill you and me for she will not want anything to do with you if you killed her mate.'**

Gaara just glared down at his cards. He wasn't going to be able to do as he please to get his way. This was going to be proving to be more troublesome then he had figured it would be. Maybe he was going to have to look at the girls those fools are trying to fix his brother and himself with.

 **Blah I figure I will leave off here. I couldn't think of anything else to carry this chapter with. I guess I have a brain fart or something.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Chapter I was a little blah I couldn't figure out where to take it, so I ended it short for I was planning on a longer chapter but like they say. Shit happens.  
I like to thank the people who took the time to read my stories and review. You're the ones that keep me coming back and trying to finish all these tales.  
Thank you very much!**

 **Like always I do not own Black Lagoon, nor do I own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 14**

"Screw this shit. We are going to have to take the fight to that bastard if Naruto is ever going to live a normal life." Growled out Revy as she was looking over all the documents that Itachi and Kisame have brought for Jiraiya.

"Those who are named in here are going to be a pain in the ass. Mostly the ones that are called the Zombie twins." Said Naruto as she was reading over Revy's shoulder.

Revy looked over her shoulder at Naruto and glared at the girl. "What the hell do you think I was talking about when I was complaining." She told Naruto who was smirking at her aunt.

Tsunade looked up from the documents and glared at the two as Jiraiya ran a hand down his face. He looked at Itachi as she was drinking some juice as Kisame and Zabuza had went to get the group something to eat. "This is going to be a long week. You brought me a lot of information that could take us to war with Ame if we do not move with caution." He said as he dropped his head onto the table.

"Yes. But if we can flip anyone that I have listed and the one that wants out. We should be able to take them down slowly. I'm not sure if that would do. For Pein has been seeking out all the holders of the tail beast as for I believe he is taking ordered from someone. As well there has been this strange man that been lurking in the shadows as he plays the fool." Said Itachi.

Revy looked up. "Who is he?" She asked.

"He calls himself Tobi." Said Itachi.

"Tobi. Strange, what does he look like?" Asked Revy as she was bored and wanted to talk about anything then just look at all this crap before her.

Itachi sat there for a few minutes thinking it over of what Tobi looked like. "Well he wears an orange spiral mask with a single eye whole. Along with that black cloak with red clouds and black spikey hair." She told them. "As well…." She trailed off.

All eyes looked at her. "What is it Itachi?" Asked Naruto as she looked worried at the woman before her.

Itachi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "He was also the one that helped me kill my whole clan as well as brought me into the Akatsuki." She told them.

Kurama had awoken from his name when he heard the description of the one name Tobi. _**'Kit let me talk to the others for a moment.'**_ He told Naruto. She just nodded her head and allowed him to take over.

" **The one that you call Tobi is that one that attacked the night Naruto was born. He was calling himself Madara Uchiha. He was the reason I attack. For that was the last thing I wanted to do. Now I know where that bastard is. It is now my mission to kill him and the others that fallow him." Growled out Kurama.**

Everyone stopped and looked over at Naruto as they heard Kurama speak. "What the fuck?" Said Revy as she saw the girl's eyes turn Crimson and her whiskers had darkened.

" **He stabbed Kushina in the belly. Just minutes after she had given birth and pulled me out as he had tried to kill Naruto with an explosive tag. But Minato was able to rip the blanket off her and get her to safety. When he had return, I was gone, and I saw Kushina trying to heal herself with whatever was left of my energy in her body. The next thing I remember is being wrapped up in her chains and my claw sticking out of her and Minato's body and a baby Naruto crying."** Said Kurama as sorrow was seen in his crimson eyes as a single tear rolled down Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto blinked her eyes several times. "It takes one person to tip the scales and destroy so many lives."

The others just nodded to her words as she took another stack of papers and began to read over them. This one had more about Tobi in it and Kurama was wanting to blow something up. But kept himself at bay for he didn't want to hurt the girl.

"Naruto. Why don't you go work on that scroll Kurama gave you and leave this to us?" Said Jiraiya. He didn't want her there for something he had found.

Nodding her head. Naruto got up and went to the other room and laid down to read her scroll. **'Seems something is up. For I have never seen that old toad act that way before."** He told Naruto.

"Yeah I think your right." Said Naruto as she went back to her scroll.

In the other room Jiraiya looked at everyone. He held a couple of photos in his hands that Itachi had given him. Throwing them down on the table before everyone he let out an audible sigh. "The one you call Pein looks like one of the war orphans I took in when the fighting was done in Ame." He told them as Tsunade took the photo as well and looked the young orange hair man over.

She glared back up at him. "You should have done what our teammate had suggested at the time and killed them. For it looks like your past is coming back to bite you in the ass Jiraiya." She growled out at him.

Revy also glared at Jiraiya. "What all did you train them in?" She questions him wanting some type of answers that might help in put together a battle plan.

"Well just the basics for Genin and hunting. Whatever else they have learned they found scrolls or teachers for. For I wasn't going to waste more time on giving them the training I did for my students back in the leaf." Said Jiraiya as he turned the last picture over of Pein.

Tsunade just bit her thumbnail as she looked over everything before her. With her taking the hat. She was going to have a lot to deal with. But also, she wouldn't be out on the run anymore and she did have some type of family back in the village and her pain in the ass student was back from playing in the other world.

"There isn't enough booze for me to deal with all this bullshit right now." Whined Revy as she slammed her face on the table. Wasn't the smartest thing she has done. But hell, she has done worst.

Itachi sighed as she wanted to help them more and wished she could have kept her cover longer. But, with the baby due anytime soon. It was best for her to get away and hide. For she held the future within her whom. As well she wanted to get back to her baby sister. She missed Sasuke very much and wanted to be a family once more.

 **Leaf Village**

The Hokage had given all the rookies a week from mission and this led to them all just crashing at Naruto's house. The girls horrified the boys with their antics. That Gaara was wondering if it would be worth marring one of these girls or just staying single.

Sasuke sat in the living room next to Hinata and Ino. "This is weird being a girl. But it also feels right. For when I was a boy, I always felt like I was missing something, and everything felt wrong for me." She told the two girls as the others where napping.

Ino nodded her head. "Well think about it. You were forced into something that was out of your control and wasn't given a say for you had a power-hungry man as a father. He couldn't stand losing Clan head to his brother nor anyone else. So, with his failed first child he figures try again and pray you were born a male and when that fail as well, he did what he thought was right and placed that seal on you that was only meant for undercover missions." She said as Hinata nodded her head.

Sasuke just nodded her head to this. She looked up at the two girls next to her. "Thank you." She told them as they had both looked surprised for the girl to be thanking them for just listening to her and being friends.

"Sasuke-chan. You don't have to thank us. We are your friends and we are here for you. As are the others here. We want to get to know the true you the real you that was hidden for so long." Said Hinata as she smiled at the girl.

In the other room Shikamaru was staring down Gaara.

Gaara looked at the shadow ninja. "What?" Was all he asked.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "You are not forcing my Naruto into marrying you." He told the crimson hair boy.

Gaara leveled him with a glare. "Who says she is yours?" He asked with annoyance in his tone.

"I had asked Naruto before all this happen to be my girlfriend and to go out with me. For she had been my friend for so long and knows be better then anyone else in this village. Hell, she even knows me better then I do myself. But I will let you know I will do everyone in my power to protect her from anyone. Even the Hokage and the Fire Lord." Said Shikamaru as Gaara looked at him shocked.

Unknown to them Kurama had several foxes watching over said two boys to make sure nothing happens to them. Both fox kits had gotten everything Shikamaru had said on video. Both fox kits grinned as the midnight black kit went up in a poof of smoke leaving the tan kit behind to keep an eye on their two charges.

"So, what Shikaku says is true. You do care for the girl." Said Gaara in his monotone voice.

"I do." Said Shikamaru.

"Why? Are you not scare of her? She is like me?" Asked Gaara.

"She may hold the 9 tails. But she isn't like you. She is far from it. She is kind and loving. She will put others before herself and never regret it. As long as she knows the other person is happy." Said Shikamaru.

"Even knowing this you still love her?" Asked Gaara still feeling a little shocked from this.

"I love her for her heart, her soul. The person she is and will become. I will see that all her dreams come true. I will see her become Hokage one day. I will do all I am able to support and make sure it happens. Even if I have to go to the end of the world for her." Said Shikamaru as a slight blush was on his cheeks. He had never said that out loud to anyone. Not even his best friend knew this. But this new coming does.

Gaara nodded his head. "Fine. I will not force Naruto into marrying me." He said as he looked away.

Both teens had been sitting in the kitchen just out of ear shot of the others.

In the dinning room all the sensei's smiled as they played poker. They had heard the two boys talking and Asuma and Anko where happy that the boy finally come out about his true feelings for Naruto. Even the tan kit was happy for he even got that on tape. But figured he would save it for later. For he couldn't leave his charge until his sister returned.

 **Hotel room**

Naruto barrier her face into her pillow as she was feeling tired from reading the scroll. "I need out of this room or something else to do. I'm tired of just training." She whines to herself.

' **Just be grateful I'm not out there and forcing you to train brat.'** Growled Kurama from being woken from his nap once more.

' _Yeah, yeah I got it. If you were here, I wouldn't be just laying here reading. I would be running laps or something.'_ Said Naruto as she rolled her eyes at him.

' **I'd be working you to the ground unlike those monkey's in the other room.'** He said with an evil grin.

Naruto just paled at the idea. For she had once tried on of his workout he told her to do. Needless to say. She was sore all over and had to drag herself to the hot springs to soak muscles she had no clue she even had. Since that day she was very careful of what type of workout she took form him.

Just then a poof of white smoke was seen right next to her as a midnight black kit was seen sitting there with a video camera in its paws.

"Naru-chan. I have something I think you should see." Said the kit.

Naruto smiled. "Hi midnight and what do you have there for me?" She asked as she took the camera from the now named kit.

Midnight just grinned. "Just watch."

So, Naruto does as she was told and watched the video. To her amazement Shikamaru had finally came out about his feelings for her. She couldn't believe it and he just wanted what was best for her and for her to be happy and mostly hopeful happy with him. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she finished the video.

"He does love me." Said Naruto as she let out a girlish squeal.

The others heard this and wonder what was going on as Itachi was smiling softly. She knew the sound and it.

Naruto jumped out of bed and ran over to the desk and took some paper and a pen and wrote a quick letter to Shikamaru. "Midnight please get this to him." She told the kit.

Midnight smiled and nodded her head as she vanished to return to her charge and deliver this message.

Naruto came out of the room looking for something to drink as all eyes looked at her.

"What was that all about?" Asked Jiraiya as he looked a little confused.

Naruto smiled at him. "Oh nothing, just a message one of the kits delivered to me." She told them as she walked over to the mini fridge and took out an apple juice and returned to her room.

Everyone just looked at the girl as if she had lost her mind.

 **Leaf Village**

Midnight return with a letter held in her tail as she walked out of the shadows and over to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru open his lazy eye in question as he saw the small black kit.

Midnight grinned at him. "I have a letter for you from my mistress." She told him as she held the letter up with her tail for him to take.

Nodding his head Shikamaru took the letter and open it

 **Dear Shikamaru**

 **I heard everything you said about me to Gaara.**

 **I must tell you I was shocked at first. For I never thought you would ever open about your true feelings for me. To a point I thought maybe my love for you was just one sided. But after what the kit before you showed me. I truly know I was never wrong for only allowing my heart to love you.**

 **Sorry if I am being mushy. But it is me and I can't help it. For you're the first person I have ever told that I truly loved. I've never even told Jiji that I love him. But he knows.**

 **If you want to write back to me. Just call for Midnight and she'll step out of the shadows to send anything you want to me.**

 **Love Naruto**

Shikamaru looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Naruto had heard everything he had told Gaara. After a couple of seconds and Ino, Hinata, and Sasuke walking into the kitchen to see the shocked Nara. He pulled himself together.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Ino as she walked up to her teammate.

Forgetting he had the letter in his head he looked up at her in a daze. A smile crossed his lips and shook his head. "Nothing." Was all he could get out.

But it was already too late for Ino had the letter in her hands and was reading it to the other girls. She was loud enough that the sensei's and others even heard it.

"OH MY GOD! ABOUT DAMN TIME SHIKA!" Squealed Ino as she was jumping around him.

"Troublesome blonde." Said Shikamaru after he came out of his daze as all the men in the house had gathered around him. Some patting him on the back as others gave him death threats. Boris being the ringleader of the death threats.

All the women in the house smiled at him and Anko being herself offered him some advice. "Just remember she isn't the girl you bed on the first day. You better wine and dine her and if you do anything to hurt her. My snakes will have fun playing with your corpse." She told him off hand.

Shikamaru just paled and nodded his head. "I would never treat Naruto bad. I respect and love her for who she is, and I would never change her for the world." He told him.

"Well said my son." Said Shikamaru's dad as the man had appeared behind him. "Dad when did you get here and how long have you been here?" He asked his father.

"Oh, I have been here for awhile and I heard it all." He said with a smirk. "Your mother will be happy with the news and son. Just let her have her way. For she will be planning your wedding before the week is over." He said with a laugh as he slapped Shikamaru on his back.

Shikamaru paled even more at hearing this. He hadn't even gone on his first date with Naruto and now his mother will be planning his wedding. This was too much for the genius as he fainted on spot. All around him laugher and worried people could be heard.

 **Sorry for the wait.**

 **I figure while I heal, I try to get a chapter out. Sorry for the wait. Between being out of town for a month and surgery other things going on. I haven't really been in a writing mood. But after rereading the past chapters I felt the need to write and this weird chapter was born.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Like always I do not own Naruto or Black lagoon**

 **Chapter 15**

 **::**

Naruto had fallen asleep while reading the scroll on her bed and she was before Kurama. His crimson eyes looked down at her. **"What brings you here brat?"** He asked her.

Naruto looked up at him with questioning eyes. "I'm not sure." She answered him with a sheepish smile.

Kurama rolled his large eyes at her. **"It doesn't matter."** He told her as he sat up.

Naruto pouted at him. "I am always glade to see you Kurama-chan." She told him.

" **I told you don't call me that."** Kurama growled at her as his large teeth flashed at her. **"If you're here might as well train you in something."**

Naruto began jumping around like a hyper little kit. "Yay! Training time." She said with excitement.

" **Shut up and sit-down brat."** Growled out Kurama as this made Naruto to stop jumping and sat down looking up at him. He grinned at her. **"Good. You didn't get far in that scroll I gave you. It will help you with Fox sage mode. For I am unable to show you for I do not have my yin. With just my yang I would just turn to stone or whatever."** He told her.

Naruto nodded her head to him. "Yeah I got to the part about focusing my senses to feel for the energy all around me." She told him.

Kurama nodded his head to this. **"You are coming along nicely in using my chakra. But I do wonder if there will be any side effects?"** He mused.

"Side effects?" Asked Naruto as she tilted her head to the side.

" **Well with you working with more of my chakra you are speeding up everything. So, you might be getting a tail and ears sooner then expected."** Said Kurama with a smirk.

Naruto smirked at him. "That just means I'll be even cuter." She laughed at his face.

" **You are an odd one kit."** Said Kurama. **"Now you do understand you will become the new Fox Lord and Queen of all Demon's. So, all the tail beast will fallow your command. But with becoming the new Fox Lord you will become the new boss summons. So, I would keep the summons scroll hidden until you are ready to leave this world."** He told her watching her carefully.

"But what about when I get married or have children?" Asked Naruto wanting to know.

" **Well your children will be half demon and can fallow you to the demon world. For your mate. Well he could become demon but that is up to him."** Said Kurama.

Naruto looked up at him with a smile. "That would be cool and weird." She told him.

" **That ningen that likes you. You are going to have to have a very long talk with him about this. For I not sure how he will fell about that day he sees you with a tail and ears."** Said Kurama as he open a crimson eye looking at her.

Naruto nodded her head. "Yeah I know." She told him as she fell to the ground as she crossed her legs into a sitting position. "But, how soon will I get my tail and ear's then?"

" **Like I said. I am not sure. It just depends with how much more we go into sage mode."** Said Kurama as he was getting annoyed for, he is repeating himself now. **"Now, lets us get back on track."** He growled out.

Naruto nodded her head.

 **With the others**

Revy looked over at Naruto's room. "We need to take this time to train her." She told the others.

"I would get a good idea." Said Jiraiya as he looks at the others.

"You could meet with Deidara and Konan. They both want out for both different reasons" Said Itachi as Kisame looked at Itachi a little worried. This didn't go unnoticed.

"What's with that look?" Asked Tsunade as she looked at the two lovers as Zabuza was watching them like a hawk.

Kisame let out a worried sigh. "Konan is Pein's right hand woman. She is known as the Angel of Ame. As for Deidara. She has been wanting to leave the group for awhile and was jealous and pissed off when snake-teme got away." He told he others.

"That does make everything very unsettling if Pein's right wants to leave him." Said Jiraiya.

"I know you don't really trust her Kisame. But she isn't like the others." Said Itachi as she looks at her lover.

"He is normally right about that feeling." Said Zabuza as he looks at Itachi and Kisame.

"The tame here is right. She could be faking it. So she can get close to the girl to take her back to Pein." Said Zabuza.

Everyone looked at the bandaged face man. "What?" He asked.

"You really do worry about her." Asked Jiraiya.

Zabuza glares at the white hair Sannin. "I do care about her. She is the bratty little sister I never wanted.

Revy grins as she looks over at Zabuza. _'He is a hell of a lot better than Rock.'_ She thought to herself.

 **Leaf**

Rock is sitting at the kitchen table with Anko flirting with him. "Miss Anko. Would you please stop." Said Rock as he pushes away from her as he falls out of the chair.

Anko smirks at him. "You know Revy is moving on from her feeling for you." She asked him.

The others at the table froze as they looked at the two. "What are you talking about Anko?" Asked Asuma as he looked at the Snake Mistress.

Anko looked over at the chain smoking Jonin. "Have seen how Revy has been around Zabuza and how he is very protective of Naruto. To the point that does not even Kakashi could get near the girl since he and Haku have came to the village with her form her Wave mission."

"That is true Zabuza has pretty much taken over her training since he has become part of the village to the point that he only allows Naruto to do the team missions and over sees whatever "training" Kakashi would give to his team." Said Asuma as Haku walked into the kitchen as he heard them talking.

"Their training was a joke. Kakashi only had Naruto around for Sasuke to use as a punching bag as the pink hair banshee just sat on the sidelines and watched. She was the most useless on that team beside Kakashi and his stupid book." Said Haku as he looked annoyed.

Sasuke had even fallowed the boy into the kitchen to listen to what the others were talking about. She had a towel around her neck for she had just return from training with Kakashi. "He is right. We as a team were never trained properly. Only I was given any special training for what Kakashi told me the civilian council had ordered him to focus only on me to keep me happy." She told the others.

"Yes, but that isn't a good excuse." Said Asuma. "For we do not take orders from them. We only take orders from the Hokage and the Jonin Commander." He told the young teenage girl before him.

"I know. I miss my old team. I just wish Sakura would have taken being a ninja more serious and not a freaking fairytale." Said Sasuke as she walks over to the frig and opens it and grabs bottle water and ham, lettuce, tomatoes, and mayo to make a sandwich.

"Yeah I don't think that will ever happen." Said Anko as she looks over at the Raven hair girl.

"Yeah. I know." Said Sasuke. "By the way. How long has this same game been going on?" She asks them as everyone looks at each other as Gaara took a coke from the pot and open it and to drink.

Anko grins. "I have no idea. We just been playing and chatting. Everything has been placed on hold and missions are slow and nothing has been going on. We need Naruto here to raise a little hell in the village." She said with a grin.

"Yeah she goes make things a little more fun" Said Sasuke as she smiles.

In the living room all the other girls giggle as they listen and know what is going on. The boys all sat in the dinning room listening. They all sat there looking at each other.

There is a knock at the front door. Ino gets up to see who it is. For it has been several days that they have been crashing at Naruto's place and maybe one of their parents was coming to check on them or an ANBU coming to get a Jonin for a mission.

On the other side of the door stood a nerves Sakura. She had gone to Naruto's old place to take to the girl and ask forgiveness to form the girl. For she had made a huge brake though in her therapy and step on was to talk to Naruto and step two was to talk to Sasuke. But she did try to talk to Sasuke as well. After she couldn't find Naruto at her old place to find out that the girl had moved. When she got to where Sasuke used to live the apartment had been burnt down to the ground. She had heard from the two Chunin from the front gate that Sasuke is living with Naruto and to go to the old Uzumaki estate.

Ino open the door to her and the others shock to find Sakura. "Sakura?" She question.

"Ino? What are you doing?" Asked Sakura.

Ino smirked. "Just been having a sleep over with Sasuke-chan and the other girls and the boys." She told the pinkette.

Sakura looked at her shocked and hurt. "No one thought about asking me about joining in?" she asked her former best friend.

"Well you know Sakura it was kind of hard to ask you when you where freaking out and being locked away. Also Naruto wasn't to sure about asking and wasn't too sure about having you here while she was gone on a mission." Said Ino as she looked the pinkette in her emerald eyes.

Sakura looked shocked. "What do you mean Naruto is on a mission. I saw Kakashi-sensei this morning while he was on his way for training with the team." She told the blonde.

"So you haven't been told." Came Sasuke's female voice from behind Ino.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-chan?" Asked Sakura.

"Come in and sit down and I'll tell you." Said Sasuke as she sounded annoyed.

She turned around and walked back into the living room as all the Genin moved into the living room and took a seat on all the couches leaving a spot next to Sasuke for Sakura. She took the empty spot as the others watch on.

"What has happened Sasuke-chan?" Asked Sakura.

"Team 7 isn't anymore. Naruto is a Chunin and I'm Kakashi only student. I'm told that you where dropped from the program." Said Sasuke.

Sakura looked sad and shocked. "I wasn't fully dropped I was put on medical leave and so we have been disbanded? Why?" She question.

"It all went back to Kakashi not carrying about what happen to you nor Naruto and pissing off Revy Namikaze. After everything happen and Naruto was in the hospital no one went to see her. Everyone from team 7 only came to see me and never carried enough to find out if Naruto was okay. All you and Kakashi carried about was me and my stupid bloodline and the curse mark that the Snake freak left on me. No one ever worried about her. For she was the one that saved the life of the Hokage and the whole. I didn't do anything but act like a damn brat." Said Sasuke as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Sakura had the good grace to look guilty about not worrying or caring enough about her blonde hair teammate. "I didn't know Naruto was the one that save the village and Hokage." She told everyone.

"Who were you told that save the village?" Asked Ino wanting to know.

Sakura looked at her former best friend. "Well my mother told that the Hokage saved the village and that Revy-sama was the one that save the Hokage." She told her.

"Wow your mom is a bitch. Naruto was the one who did everything and she stopped the one tail from escaping from Gaara and wracking the village as well." said Ino as she was not happy with the pinkettes mother.

"I honestly didn't know. My mother told me that Sasuke was the one that stopped Gaara." Said Sakura with shock written all over her face.

"No. Sasuke didn't stop me. All she did at the time was trigger me and set me off. The one that stopped me and fix my seal was Naruto. You should be grateful to her that your village is still standing and you have a home to return to and you should give your mother a lesson in understand and tell her to get her head out of her ass and be grateful for Naruto for the Princess of Konoha is too good for this village. If she wanted, she would go and restate the Hidden Village in the Whirlpools." Says Gaara as he is glaring at the pinkette who is slowly sinking into the couch trying to get away from his glare.

All Sakura could do was nod her head to the crimson hair boy.

"What do you mean she could go restart another village?" Asked Ino.

All eyes went to Gaara and Shikamaru who was standing next to the boy. "Troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"What Gaara is saying. Is that Naruto is the riches person in this village. Family owns all the banks and holds all the deeds to every business in the village. If she wanted to, she could pull everything and go her mother's family former island and village and rebuild it. With her doing this. It would destroy the Leaf and I wouldn't blame her if she did it either. For how this village has been to her. She has every right to do that. But the love she has for the very few people she has here is the only thing stopping her. But, with the people here from the other side of the vile they could have that village up and going in no time and all she needs to do is take those willing to fallow her and their family and open her village to shinobi and civilians wanting to make a fresh start and she can have a stronger village then the other Hidden Villages. For the Hidden Village in the Whirlpool was stronger than all the other 5 Hidden villages and it took three hidden village coming together to take them down and only 5 people came out alive and after that day they never where the same. Some say they saw something that was more fearsome then death and others just said they had been driven mad from the war. They went to that island with over 60,000 troops and 5 came back. What does that tell you. The only clan on that island was the Uzumaki clan. At the time the numbers was only rumored at 20,000. That doesn't count the civilians and nonclan shinobi living on the island." Said Shikamaru.

Everyone looked at him with fear and shock.

"Her family was that…" Choji couldn't find the words.

"Yeah." Said Shikamaru.

 **I'm going to leave off here.**

 **Thank you all till the next time**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Black Lagoon**

 **::**

 **Chapter 16**

Deidara looked behind her as she left Ame behind her. It was three days to her meeting day with Kisame and his informant. She had gotten a message from the blue skin man two weeks ago. While she was out on a mission.

Flash back

 _Deidara had taken a solo mission to get information on the three tails from Kiri. But it was all for nothing as nothing could be found on its holder. 'This suck.' She thought to herself._

 _Just then a water shark appears before her. "I have a message for you." Said the shark before it went up in water. Deidara picked up the scroll and open it._

" _ **Bomb Freak.**_

 _ **In three weeks meet me at the boarder of the land of fire near the land of wind. If you think she is worth trusting bring her long. But if not. Just come on your own and we will worry about her another time and place."**_

 _She glared at the message. "That bastard. Still calling me names. But it is time to move. Pein is watching us more closely and they masked freak Tobi is creeping me out." She said to herself as she blew up the message up to nothing. 'Soon I'll be free.'_

End of Flash back

In a small no name village between land of wind and land of fire Deidara in a brown cloak sat under the shade of a large tree drinking some water and eating a sandwich she just bought. She had sealed away her ring and blown her cloak up. Her hood was pulled up covering her blonde hair.

"You know even with your hair covered you still stick out like a sore thumb." Said Kisame as he was standing to her left with a girl with blonde and purple hair.

"You're still an asshole. I don't understand what Itachi sees in you." Said Deidara as she was glaring at the shark man.

"What can I say. She loves the way I talk." Said Kisame with a grin.

Deidara rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah just keep telling yourself that. Anyways whose the girl?" She asked as she was looking at the blonde with purple hair.

Naruto just smirked at the woman. "I am the one that is going to make sure you have safe passage to my village as well as you give us everything on the group you used to be part of, and all things will move smoothly." She told Deidara.

"She is the nine tails brat that Itachi and I have been sent to hunt down and bring back to those assholes." Said Kisame as he was looking around to make sure no one else was around. "So, I see you didn't bring her with you?" He asked as he looked back down at Deidara.

"No, I couldn't. Pein had sent her off on a mission when I returned, and she left me a message telling me she couldn't leave him with Tobi around. For Tobi is the true master mind behind us hunting down the tail beast." Said Deidara as she looked a little confused at that idea. Every time she had to deal with the fool, he would just piss her off and ask her if he was a good boy.

"That's fine for now. For jiji would ask to many questions with me bring home too many S-rank criminals. He already had a field day when I brought Zabuza home." Said Naruto as she was grinning.

"Wait your telling me you're the one the got Zabuza to join the Leaf. I had heard rumors of him joining a new village while I was in Kiri. Not that long ago and it was said it was due to him meeting some Clan Heiress that he was going to make his successor. You know there are a few pissed off people hoping to become his successor when he ever return to the village under the new leader." Said Deidara.

"Well yeah. I got him and Haku to come home with me and become part of my clan as I gave them protection. It helps when my crazy ass Aunt loves pissing off the Civilian council and the Elders along with her bring in the Russian mob as she is the Yakuza Boss." Said Naruto as she was grinning at everyone.

"Hey Kisame. Whose the girl and why does it look like I've seen her somewhere before?" Asked Deidara as she was very confused with the girl standing before her.

Kisame grins at the woman before him. "This is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the Nine tails holder and our future boss." He tells Deidara as she looks shocked.

"Yeah, I'm building myself a personal army. But for what is after me and what we just went though with that snake pedo attacking the village with his personal village and Suna. I need as much power and backing that I need. Also it doesn't help I'm also a Yakuza Princess." Naruto smirked.

" **A Yakuza Princess that will soon become the Queen of all Demon's and the strongest of all the tail beast."** Came Kurama's voice from within her.

" _Yeah. But I don't want to lose you Kurama-jiji. You have become an important part of my life. A part of my life that I don't know what I will do without."_ Said Naruto as she didn't want to lose the one person or beast that has been with her since the day her momma found out she was going to have her.

"You got to be shitting me. This is the Kyubi brat?" Asked Deidara with shock lacing her voice. "Well just know this. The zombie twins night come for her tor my old partner and Tobi. I am not sure though. With us now out of the game I can only guess who Pein will send." She told them.

"Let them come. For they wouldn't know what hit them." Said Naruto as Zabuza and the others came out of the shadows. They had been watching from the trees to make sure one no had fallowed after Deidara.

Zabuza looked Deidara up and down and back over to Revy. "You best make sure she doesn't blow up the compound or doesn't piss off that one-tail brat." He said in his gravely tone as he was looking over at Revy as the group knew it was time to go back to the village.

Naruto had finished the training she need and was now able to enter Fox sage mode with the guidance of the Toad elders and sages Ma and Pa.

 **I'm going to leave this one off here. Thanks**


	17. Chapter 17

**I didn't think I had forgot to update this story on my last go around on updates, but it looked it I did. Sorry about that.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Black Lagoon**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Return of the Princess**

Just a mile from the Village gates Naruto sat down on a stone. As she was feeling a little sick. It had begun and Kurama was going to be leaving her soon. The surge of Chakra that ran though her body made her a little dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Asked Tsunade as she knelt down next to the girl. Naruto looked up at Tsunade.

"Yeah. I think the sun is effecting me is all." Said Naruto as she looked at the others. "Sorry if I can just sit for a minute we can go." She told them all.

"Its fine brat don't worry about it." Said Zabuza who sat down next to her as Revy took out her cell phone checking for any messages.

" **Kit. I'm not going be around for much longer. I think you are beginning to change."** Said Kurama in a weak voice as he was laying in a large bed Naruto had made for him.

"Nooo…." Said Naruto in a whisper as tears began welling up in the corner of her eyes.

Zabuza saw a shift in her personality and hear her say no. "What's wrong?" He asked her as he moved closer to look into her eyes. He saw them full of pain and sorrow and lost. "Tell me Naruto what's wrong?" He asked her as she throw herself into his arms and began to cry on his Jonin vest.

This had everyone surrounding her as Zabuza just held her letting her cry it out.

Revy looked at him. He just shook his head not as he didn't know what had triggered her.

After a few minutes she had fallen asleep from crying so hard on his shoulder. That Zabuza picked her up bride style and looked at the others. "Something must be having with the fox and its effecting her chakra network." He told them.

"Let's get her home before anything else happens." Said Revy as she was looking worried about her niece.

"Once back in the village I'll check her out and see what is going on with her." Said Tsunade.

Itachi stood next to Kisame as she held their newborn son in her arms. "I think we were out of the village for too long." Said Itachi as the others nodded their heads.

It was thirty minutes later and there was the gate of Konoha. Standing at the gates was the 3rd Hokage as he was waiting them as Jiraiya had sent a toad to let them know they where coming.

He smiled as he saw them coming. Next to him was Anko and Ibiki as they had to do their job and talk with Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara. Even all the Genin stood there with their Jonin Senseis. Gaara was leaning against the Gate Guard's house as he watched the group walk up to them.

" **He is dying."** Cried Shukaku as the one-tail coon dog was beside themselves.

"What said Gaara as he had been slowly talking with his Biju.

" **Kurama is near his end. He will be gone soon. The others are coming here for they fell him dying as well now."** Shukaku.

Gaara nodded his head as he didn't know what it mean when their tail beast died within their host. _"What will happen to Naruto?"_ He asked.

" **She will become the new nine-tails. She will take over for my brother and become Queen of all demons and Ruler of all Biju's. Even how she is I would still lose to her. The only one I think that could and might beat her right now is my brother the eight-tails. But that is if his human is strong."** Said Shukaku.

"I see." Said Gaara out loud as his siblings looked at him with question.

"What's up Gaara?" Asked Kakuro as he looked a little confused at his little brother.

Gaara looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "You will see soon." He said as he looked away from his brother.

Zabuza walked up to the gate as Naruto woke up. He looked down at her and smiled from under his bandages. "About time you woke up." He told her.

She smiled up at him sheepishly as she just lean on him as he kept her in his arms. "Yeah. Sorry about that I didn't mean to pass out like that back there." She told him.

"Don't worry about it brat. But you do have us all worried about you. Do you mind telling us what is going on?" Asked Zabuza as he knew she would open up to him and the others.

"Yeah. But first can we go home, and I'll tell you there?" Naruto asked him as she knew she was home and just wanted to go to her home and sleep in her bed and then explain to everyone that in a few days to weeks' time she will be growing a tail and ears and becoming the new nine tail Biju.

"Yeah kid we can do that after we check in and talk to the old man for a minute." Said Zabuza as Naruto just nodded her head and closed her eyes once more. She was feeling really tried and it felt weird to be this tried for her.

"Welcome back." Said Sarutobi as he walked up to them as he looked over Naruto and then to Revy as she just shook her head no to him and he just sighed. He will find out soon what happen to Naruto. For now we had some guest he needed to speak with and Itachi was hidden behind the hood of her cloak as well as Kisame. Deidara just didn't care and looked at everyone with her blonde hair freely pulled back into a ponytail as she did change up her hairstyle just a little.

Tsunade walked up to Ibiki and Anko. "You will take it easy on her. She just had a baby a couple days ago and she doesn't need you hurting her and if the child gets hungry you will allow her to feed him. That means no poisons into her body." She growled out as she glared at the two T&I shinobi.

They nodded their heads as they figure they will allow Inoichi to deal with her and they will handle the other two.

"Hand over your sword and I'll hold it for you." Said Zabuza as he looked at Kisame who had his massive saw sealed into a scroll.

"Fine but you better take care of her." Growled out Kisame as he knew Zabuza was smirking at him.

"Don't worry. I don't like your blade. It feeds too much." Said Zabuza as he took the scroll and sealed it into a seal on his arm that held Naruto.

With a nod the two cloaked people and Deidara went with Ibiki and Anko.

Sasuke she watched the shorted cloaked person as she knew who it was and was shocked to hear that she had a baby. Who was the father? Was it the tall man walking with her? This was something she would have to ask once her sister was free or when Naruto was awake. AS she looked over at the girl in Zabuza's arms.

"I will be heading home. As all I was for this mission was Naruto's bodyguard and she needs rest." Said Zabuza as he looked at the Hokage.

"That is fine. Jiraiya and Revy can fill in Naruto's part of the mission." Said Sarutobi.

Naruto open her eyes and looked at her Jiji. "I have my mission report done." She said as she pulled a scroll out of her jacket pocket and tossed it to him. "Everything is in there." She told him as she sighed and closed her eyes once more.

He nodded his head as Zabuza took off walking as the girls fallowed behind him as well Shikamaru as the guys.

They figured they could help Zabuza by changing the girl and getting her into bed while he goes and rest as well.

" _How much more time do you think you have?"_ Asked Naruto as she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Kurama.

" **I'm not sure. But my siblings are coming here to see me off. So be warn that Shukaku will be trying to enter your mind soon to see me."** Said Kurama as he looked at her.

" _That's fine. I can handle that nutjob in here."_ Said Naruto as she grinned.

 **Across the Elemental Nations**

Shukaku's cries for Kurama was heard by all the Biju's and the holders.

One man with dark skin and blonde hair and sunglasses looked to the south. "What was that?" He asked to no one as he was standing on top of a mountain alone doing some training.

" **That was Shukaku. Kurama is dying and I need to get to him quick."** Said the eight-tails as he wanted to break free from his host.

"Alright. Let's tell my brother and get a mission clearance for this little trip." Said the man to his partner as they ran down the mountain.

A blonde hair woman stood before the Raikage as her eyes seemed to be watering as the two-tails was crying and grieving for her brother she will be losing soon.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked the Raikage as he was filing out some paperwork.

"The nine-tail is dying, and she wants to be there before he passes away." Said the blonde hair woman as she looked to her village leader.

The Raikage put his pen down and looked up at her. "What do you mean the nine-tail is dying?" He asked just as his office door flow open.

"Something has happened to the Biju and his host and he will be holding on as long as he can to see all his siblings." Said the man that came rushing into the Raikage's office.

"Do you two even know where he is at?" Asked the Raikage as he was now wondering if all the Biju's could feel each other and what they are all going though.

"Konoha." Said the blonde hair man.

The Raikage sighed. "This will be tricky if you two go there. I will have to send word to the Hokage and let him know you are only there to see the host of the nine-tails as the Biju is dying." Said the man as he was figuring out how in the hell he got dragged into this mess. Oh right his father had sealed the two Biju's in their village into the two standing before him.

They both nodded their heads. "Bro we are going to be leaving within the hour. So send that message now." Said the man to his brother as they both left the office.

The Raikage pulled out an empty scroll out and wrote something down and had it sent to Konoha by one of their fastest massager birds. "Lets hope war doesn't come because of this." He said as he looked out the window in his office.

Across the lands others left their homes to make it to the Land of Fire to Konoha to say their goodbyes to the nine-tail fox.

 **I'm leaving off here. Next chapter Naruto will be awakening after all nine are together.**


End file.
